Ohio , no puede ser tan malo ¿verdad?
by laulau2311
Summary: Un nuevo destino , una nueva vida ¿Un nuevo amor?.(Según se desarrolle la historia el rating camibiara.)
1. Prologo

**Ohio , no puede ser tan malo ¿verdad?**

Rachel Berry genderswap(Ryan Berry)

Prologo

Mi vida era perfecta hasta que mi padre soltó la bomba, nos teníamos que mudar a Lima , Ohio por cuestiones de trabajo , mi madre no dijo nada , supongo que ya se lo esperaba , los gemelos de 7 años , Jhon y Andrew protestaron pero con la promesa de unas bicis nuevas se callaron. Los únicos que teníamos verdaderos motivos eramos Blaine , mi hermano mellizo y yo. Ese dia fue el peor en nuestras vidas, tendríamos que decirle adiós a tod todos los que conocemos , amigos , novios...Por suerte en nuestro próximo destino estaba nuestra querida prima Santana , Ohio , no puede ser tan malo ¿verdad ?


	2. New destiny , new life

Chapter 1: New destiny , new life

**Ryan P.V**

Casa nueva , instituto nuevo , nuevas amistades...todo nuevo , tendría que empezar de cero. Pero todo tenia sus ventajas , al habernos mudado de Los Angeles a Lima , implicaba que contra menos cosas llevásemos mejor , así que papa tubo que vender el coche que compartíamos Blaine y yo , prometiendo comprarnos uno nuevo al llegar a Lima , nos compro un Ford Explorer 2014 blanco totalmente equipado.

Me dirigía junto a Blaine , con el al volante , al que seria nuestro nuevo instituto , en el que acabaríamos el secundario . William Mckinley High School , un instituto famoso gracias a los 5 campeonatos nacionales consecutivos que habían ganado sus animadoras , entre ellas mi prima Santana . El edificio era imponente , todo decorado en blanco y rojo , los colores del instituto , fui sacado de mis pensamientos por la voz de mi hermano Blaine.

**Bl**: Preparado para que todos se maravillen con la belleza de los mellizos Berry?

**R:** Por supuesto- no es que fuéramos adonis pero no somos feos, tenemos el pelo de castaño oscuro , ojos entre un marrón y un marrón verdoso , mas o menos 1'90, peinados modernos , ropa moderna , por lo menos en mi caso ; en en el de mi hermano la ropa es no se... muy gay , bueno teniendo en cuenta que el lo es. Según mi ex-novia Rebecca , mi madre y todas las féminas de mi familia somos muy guapos.

Al entrar al instituto , nos dirigimos directamente a dirección , donde el director Figgins , un hombre con un acento muy rarito, nos dio los horarios , los números de las taquillas … en fin todo lo necesario para que pudiésemos movernos libremente por el centro. Al ser nuevos , el director nos dio un permiso especial para que comenzásemos las clases después de la hora del almuerzo , la cual era la de los clubs extraescolares. Gracias a Santana sabíamos que el instituto contaba con un Glee club, tanto a Blaine como a mi siempre nos a gustado la música, así que no tuvimos dudas alguna en que club debíamos entrar.

Nos dirigimos a la sala de musica y tocamos la puerta recibiendo un '_Pase'_ del otro lado. Nadamas entrar todos se nos quedaron mirando , pero fueron sacados de sus pensamientos al ver pasar una negra cabellera que iba directa hacia mi .Despues de eso lo unico que se es que al cerrar los ojos estaba de pie pero al volver abrirlos estava en el suelo con mi prima Santana sobre mi.

S: Se puede saber que haceis aquí?

Bl, R: Estudiamos aquí

S: No

Bl, R: Si

Lamento sacarles de su conversacion pero quienes sois , a por cierto soy Kurt.-Pregunto un chico de ojos azules , delgado y con rostro y voz afeminados

R: Encantados de conocerte Kurt, yo soy Ryan y el es Blaine y somos los primos de Santana por eso la escena anterior.

Todos : Encantados de conoceros chicos

Blaine : Igualmente , bueno según sabemos no les haria daño tener dos miembros mas asi que nos preguntamos si podriamos audicionar para entrar?

Señor Schuster : Adelante chicos y llamenme

R: de acuerdo , la canción con la que vamos a audicionar es nuestra , pero necesitaríamos un piano

: Brad les permites ? - pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del pianista. Me hizo un gesto de adelante y me posicione delante de las teclas del piano

Bl: La canción se titula You and I , esperamos que les guste- Empezar y al pocO tiempo empece a cantar

You and I

Blaine

I figured it out,  
i figured it out from black and white  
seconds and hours  
maybe they hide to take some time

**Ryan**  
i know how it goes  
i know how it goes for wrong and right  
silence and sound  
did they ever hold each other tight like us?  
did they ever fight like us?

you and i  
we don't wanna be like them  
we can make it til the end  
nothing can come between  
you and i  
not even the gods above  
can separate the two of us  
no, nothing can come between  
you and i  
oh, you and i

**Ambos**  
i figured it out  
sudden mistakes of up and down  
meet in the middle  
there's always room for common ground

Blaine

i see what it's like  
i see what it's like for day and night  
never together  
but they see things in a different light, like us  
but they never tried, like us

**Ryan**  
you and i  
we don't wanna be like them  
we can make it til the end  
nothing can come between  
you and i  
not even the gods above  
can separate the two of us...

**Ambos**  
cause you and i  
we don't wanna be like them  
we can make it til the end  
nothing can come between  
you and i  
not even the gods above  
can separate the two of us  
no, nothing can come between  
you and i  
you and i  
oh, you and i  
oh, you and i  
we can make it we try, oh you and i  
oh, you and i...

Finalice las ultimas notas hasta que la sala quedo en completo silencio , el cual fue sustitutido por aplausos inmediatamente.

: Muy bien chicos , y que decís están dentro ?

Todos : Siiii

: Adelante chicos ir a sentaros junto a vuestros compañeros

Me fui a sentar junto a un chico con un mohicano

Hola tío , soy Puck – me saludo

R: Encantado Puck, por casualidad después de esto no tendras deportes?

P: Si , tanto yo como Mike,Sam y Finn tenemos esa clase

R: Quienes?

P: El alto , el rubio y el asiático , oye tío veo que estas fuerte practicas algún deporte ?

R: Bueno en mi antiguo instituto era el capitán de el equipo de football y el de basketball , oye por casualidad hay plazas en ambos equipos ?

P: Si hay plazas en ambos , mira la siguiente clase la tenemos con la entrenadora Beiste , quien lleva a los dos equipos , hoy al ser la primera clase nos la deja libre así que si quieres le pido que te haga una prueba en un momento

R: Me harías un gran favor

P: De nada hermano

La clase paso sin mas revuelo , los chicos que tenían la misma clase me acompañaron hasta el pabellón . Puck me acompaño a hablar con la entrenadora la cual cedió ha hacerme la prueba , un par de lanzamientos, recepciones y pases después , la entrenadora me felicito y admitió en ambos equipo , diciendo que después de que saliese del vestuario me daría los uniformes de ambos equipos , ambos con el numero 19 estampado.

Al salir de deportes fui a las clases restantes , Física y Español , clases que pasaron fácilmente , al acabar la jornada escolar me dirigí de camino al coche , encontrándome nada mas llegar tanto a mi hermano y ami prima con sus amigas apoyadas en el coche.

R: A pasado algo ?

S: Si , lo que pasa es que siempre las traigo yo , ya que ellas no tienen coche , pero a media mañana me ha llamado mi madre que necesitaba mi coche ya que el suyo a muerto y a venido a buscar-lo , así que me he preguntado si mis queridos primos no podrían llevarnos y henos aquí.

R: No hay problema , a lo que me lleva a otra cosa tu nombre ya me lo se pero no el suyo , nos prsentas?

S: Claro la blondie alta es Brittany y la blondie baja es Quinn .

R: Encantado.

Q,Br : Igualmente

R: Bueno señoritas , al coche , San tu adelante seras mi GPS personal

No dirigíamos a la casa mas cercana , la de Brittany, cuando me sonó mi teléfono el cual automáticamente se conecto al manos libres

R:Si ?

Ryan soy Andrew

R: Dime enano

A: Dice mama que hoy tenemos cena en casa de tía Maribel , tío Jose y la prima Santana

Le dirigí la mirada a San como diciéndole que contestase ella

S: Hola Drew

A: JHON , JHON , ES LA PRIMA SAN AL TELEFONO ,VEN

S: Yo también os he echado de menos enanos , pero no me voy a enrollar mucho nos vemos esta noche vale? , un beso

A,J : Hasta esta noche San , adios Ry , adios Blaine

Al decir esto ultimo colgaron , pero nada mas colgar recibí una llamada de tía Maribel

R: Hola tia

M: Hola Ryan , oye no se si lo sabes pero hoy tenemos cena en casa , a las 20:00

R: Si tia , estamos al tanto

M:Oye , has visto a tu prima ? , no me contesta el móvil

S: Estoy aquí mama , me he quedado sin batería .Mama , hoy tenia noche de chicas con Britt y Q que hago?

M: Diles que se vengan también a la cena , no te voy a hacer cancelar cuando hace mas de un mes que no tenéis vuestra noche de chicas

S: Gracias mama, yo se lo digo adiós besos de mi parte , de la de Ry y de Blaine.

Y le colgó

R: Por cierto Blaine me debes 20 dolares , desde la clase de deportes soy jugador tanto del equipo de football como del de Basketball

Q,S,Br,Bl: Felicidades

R: Gracias , bueno Britt ya estamos en tu casa , por lo que parece duermes donde mi prima , cogete todo lo necessario , no nos iremos , vale ?

Br: Vale , ahora vuelvo

R: Lo mismo que le he dicho a Britt , va para ti Quinn

A los poco minutos Brittany salio de su casa , hicimos el mismo procedimiento en casa de Quinn

R: Chicas es demasiado pronto para ir directamente a lo de la cena que os parece si estrenamos la piscina nueva de nuestra casa

S: Gran idea Ry

Nos dirigimos a casa y metí el coche en el garaje , estaba preparado para la tarde de piscina entre amigos

**Quinn P.V**

Fuimos a casa de los primos de San , bueno casa , mas bien mansión , las tres nos fuimos a cambiar a la habitación de Blaine , habitación que combinaba a perfección con el , mientras el se fue a la de su hermano.

Al bajar salo ellos ya estaban allí , Ryan sostenía una nota

R: Estamos solos mis padres y mis hermanos han ido a ver el pueblo , bueno tenéis hambre?

S: Ry dime que vas a hacer los famosos sándwiches Berry?

R: Sip

Br: Que son los famosos sándwiches Berry?

S: El mejor bocadillo del mundo , esta delicioso

R: Bueno esperar en la piscina , llego en 20 min. con la merienda , y dicho y hecho a los 20 min. mas tarde llegó con una bandeja llena de bocadillos y vasos de limonada.

Cogí uno y al dar el primer bocado , juro que saboree el espacio , aparte de guapo , listo y buena persona y cantante , sabia cocinar , es el hombre PERFFECTO

-Continuara-

**Diganme que les parecio**

**Sigo con la historia ,la dejo?**

**Recuerden reviws =amor=yo feliz= mas capitulos**

**laulau2311**


	3. El comienzo de algo mas

**En cursiba estan los pensamientos , ahora los dejo con la historia**

En el anterior capitulo …

_R: Bueno esperar en la piscina , llego en 20 min. con la merienda , y dicho y hecho a los 20 min. mas tarde llegó con una bandeja llena de bocadillos y vasos de limonada._

_Cogí uno y al dar el primer bocado , juro que saboree el espacio , aparte de guapo , listo y buena persona y cantante , sabia cocinar , es el hombre PERFFECTO_

**El comienzo de algo mas**

**Quinn P.V**

El sándwich Berry es lo mejor que he probado en toda mi vida , creo que me casaría con uno de estos sándwiches. Fui sacada de mis pensamientos por la voz de Ryan

**R:** Chicos , no se vosotros pero yo me estoy asando – ahí es donde volví a ver las estrellas , cuando Ryan se quito su camiseta puede ver el cuerpo de un adonis , músculos cincelados y perceptible V en sus caderas que marcaba al deseo. Este chico no podía ser mortal , era un dios en toda regla.

**S**: Q, limpiate la barbilla , que se te cae la baba

**Q**: Jaja , San muy graciosa , oye Blaine que hace tu hermano para estar así?

**Bl**: Bueno , corre , levanta pesas , practica deporte , tiene una estricta dieta , vamos que se cuida un montón , todo viene a raíz de su pasado en el colegio

**Br**: Que le hacían para que pegase tal cambio ?

**Bl**: Bueno mi hermano no ha sido siempre el que veis , en el colegio era un nerd con gafas y

aparatos , con un poco de sobrepeso y por eso se metían con el , hasta que les cero la boca . En el verano de sexto curso , se puso a hacer ejercicio , hasta quedar con una cuerpo de infarto , es raro que lo diga yo pero mi hermano esta muy bueno , le quitaron las gafas y los aparatos , y bom nada mas llegar al colegio se volvió el chico mas popular y el mas deseado.

Sencillamente , este chico no aparenta lo que parece ser , parece ser el típico chico popular que va de seductor , pero se por buena fuente (Blaine) que no lo es , solo ha tenido una novia , aun siendo popular y su hermano no , lo protegía , no dejaba que se metiesen con el , protege a su familia con todo lo que tiene , es listo , mas de la media , es amable , lo pude comprobar por como trato a Britt, ayuda en casa , tiene una media bastante buena , vuelvo a repetirlo este chico es PERFECTO , y sera mio como que me llamo Lucy Quinn Fabray.

**Ryan P.V**

Pude ver a mi hermano hablando con las chicas antes de zambullirme de cabeza en la piscina, agradecí que el agua estuviese un poco fría , cosa que alivio el calor que tenia en mi cuerpo . Paso media hora y las chicas (si , incluido Blaine) seguían sin mojarse cosa que no voy a permitir . Estaban tan metidos en la conversación que no se dieron cuenta cuando me acerque silenciosamente a ellos , se que Blaine me vio y nada mas mirarme supo mis intenciones.

Me acerque lentamente por la espalda a las chicas , las que estaban sentadas en una tumbona dándole la espalda a la piscina , cosa que me puso las cosas mas fáciles . Sabia que mis brazos rodearían las cinturas de las tres facilmente , en un momento las tenia ya entre mis brazos y corri rápidamente hasta la piscina donde me arroje con ellas en mis brazos.

**Quinn P.V**

Estaba tan tranquila hablando con Blaine y las chicas hasta que súbitamente me vi apresada y levantado por uno musculosos brazos , al igual que las chicas , solo se que nos estábamos dirigiendo rápidamente a la piscina a la cual fuimos arrojadas sin contemplaciones . Al salir del agua me encontré con una escena bastante cómica, quien se imaginaria que Santana López seria la victima de una ahogadilla , Santana intentaba soltarse hasta que finalmente Ryan se lo permitió.

**S**: Esta no te la perdono Ry, por mucho que te quiera esta no te la perdone

**R**: Teniendo una venganza lo solucionaríamos verdad , te conozco no hace falta que lo digas , elige con que quieres que lo soluciones y lo hacemos , primita

**S**: De acuerdo , una pelea de gallos , me pido a Blaine y tu con Quinn , y quien pierda recibir el castigo impuesto por el ganador – Al acabar de decir esto me guiño un ojo , yo en ese momento lo único que quería era arrancarle la cabeza a esa latina traidora , y rezaba internamente para que Ryan no aceptase

**R**: Acepto, anda Quinn súbete a mi espalda , el equipo Faberry va a darle una paliza al equipo Blaintana

Entre empujones , desequilibrios y trampas por parte de Santana , Ryan y yo acabamos en el fondo de la piscina , lo que significa que perdimos

**S**: Bueno ya que hemos ganado , nos retiraremos a meditar vuestro castigo , vamos Blaine

**Santana P.V**

**S**: Se que te has dado cuenta , tanto tu como yo conocemos a Ry , y yo se que le gusta Quinn

**Bl**: Tienes razón , es muy obvio que esos dos se gustan y se que harían una pareja fantástica

**S**: Hay que juntar-los

**Bl**: Vamos a ayudar a formar el Faberry

**Ryan P.V**

**R**: Tu cual crees que sera nuestro castigo ?- le pregunte a Quinn

**Q**: Conociendo a tu prima algo que no me va a gustar

**S**: Te equivocas , salvo que mi primo no te guste y rechaces la cita que tendrán como castigo

En ese momento agradecí al mismísimo dios , que mi prima me leyese tan bien , me gustava Quinn y mucho a decir verdad , todos pensaran como te puede gustar , tiene una hija , resultado de la infidelidad que le puso a su novio con el mejor amigo de este , pero Quinn no tiene un descuido cuando esta borracho , yo por ejemplo aparecí a la mañana después de una fiesta , en el tejado de la casa en ropa interior , se que Quinn es la mejor amiga que puedes tener , con carácter , que se sabe defender y que no se la puede intimidar , una chica de armas tomar como a mi me gustan, preparate Quinn Fabray porque te haré mi novia.

A las ocho de la noche nos dirigimos directamente a casa de mi prima , donde se celebraría la cena. La cena paso entre anécdotas entre mis padres y mis tíos , trastadas de mis hermanos y una conversación aparte por pare de mi hermano , las blondies , mi prima y yo .

Me encontraba sentado en la hamaca que había en el patio trasero de casa de mis tíos , cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado , me lleve una sorpresa agradable al darme cuenta que era Quinn

**R**: Espero que no te sientas incomoda con el castigo que nos ha impuesto mi prima

**Q**: Para nada , es una oportunidad para conocernos mejor , sabes tanto tu prima , como Britt y como tu hermano dicen que haríamos un buena pareja

**R**: No importa lo que piensen ellos , importa lo que pienses tu ( _Q: creo que ya lo he dicho este chico cada vez se acerca mas a ser el hombre perfecto )_, y tu que piensas ?

**Q**: Yo pienso que eso se ira viendo poco a poco según avance el tiempo

**R**: Cuanta razón tienes

Desde ahí no se volvió ha escuchar nada mas que los sonidos de la noche , habíamos entrado en un silencio muy cómodo. Internamente espero que ella tuviese razón , porque espero que esta amistad llegue a mas.

-Continuara-

**Hola hola lectores espero que la historia les este gustando , por favor si quieren que canvie algo o le añada algo a la historia , dejen un review .**

**Denme su opinión , les gusta , no , por favor aganmelo saber**

**Atte: Laulau2311**


	4. Ayudando a conquistar y conquistando

**Cursiva = pensamientos , ahora les dejo con la historia**

* * *

En el anterior capitulo...

_**Q**: Yo pienso que eso se ira viendo poco a poco según avance el tiempo_

_**R**: Cuanta razón tienes_

_Desde ahí no se volvió ha escuchar nada mas que los sonidos de la noche , habíamos entrado en un silencio muy cómodo. Internamente espero que ella tuviese razón , porque espero que esta amistad llegue a mas._

**Ryan P.V**

Felicidad. Eso es lo que sentía gracias a la respuesta de Quinn , por lo menos no me dijo directamente que le gusto pero me ha dado la posibilitad de conquistarla , cosa que tengo claro que voy a hacer , pero antes tengo que resolver cierto asunto.

Tercera hora de clase del segundo día en un nuevo instituto , Biología , teníamos que hacer el experimento de la blástula de pescado , experimento que me fue sencillo al estar en una clase avanzada en mi antiguo instituto , el resto e la clase se me paso volando. Por fin llegaba la clase que mas gustaba , la de glee. Me dirigí a la clase donde , ya estaban todos , entre y me senté al lado de Tina.

** : **Buenos días chicos , hoy la clase se centrara en los duetos , ahora ordenadamente , Ryan , Blaine , Santana , Kurt , Artie , Finn y Puck , os levantareis os acercareis aquí y coguereis un papel donde esta el nombre del que sera vuestro compañero en esta tarea.

Me acerque y cogí el primer papel que toque con los dedos. Igual que hicieron mis compañeros.

**R:** Brittany

**Bl:** Quinn

**S**: Aretha

**K**: Tina

**F**: Sugar

**P**: Sam

** :** Bueno ya que las parejas están formadas , acercaos a vuestro compañero y hablar de que quieres y como queréis encaminar la tarea. La tare sera premiada, pero el premio es sorpresa.

Me acerque rápidamente a Britt la cual me recibió con una sonrisa sincera , la cual siempre adorna su rostro, el cual parece de niña pequeña la cual esta siempre feliz.

**R**: Bueno Britt como quieres que encaminemos este trabajo

**Br**: Gracias por dejarme escoger , nunca me dejan por que todos creen que soy tonta

**R**: Yo no creo que seas tonta , todo lo contrario , creo que eres un genio que posee un don natural para el baile que esta atrapado en un mundo de fantasía

**Br**: Gracias Ry , si no estuviera enamorada de tu prima , te juro que iría a por ti

**R**: Osea que te gusta mi prima

**Br**: Tanto como a ti te gusta Q

**R**: Yo te ayudo a conquistar a San si tu me ayudas a conquistar Q , que me dices , lo juramos por la palabra de My little Pony ?

**Br:** Lo juro por Twilight Sparkle

**R**: Venga mi pequeño unicornio , se que te encanta el baile así que he pensado en You Should Be Dancing de The Bee Gees , que me dices ?

**Br**: Me encanta esa canción , hagamos-la , por cierto me encanta ser tu pequeño unicornio , quieres ser mi cuddly teddy (osito mimoso)?

**R**: Me encantaría

Llego el día de las presentaciones , las cuales se harían en el auditorio , Britt y yo salíamos en ultimo lugar , detrás Puck y Sam , los cuales hicieron una buena presentación del tema Billionaire de Travie McCoy y Bruno Mars

R: A por ello

Britt y yo nos colocamos en el centro del escenario cuando empezó a sonar la música .( _**La coreografía es la misma que en la presentación que se hizo en la serie**_)

**You should Be Dancing**

**Ryan**

My baby moves at midnight

Goes right on till the dawn

My woman tokes me higher

My woman keeps me warm

**Brittany (Ryan)**

What you doin' on your back? ahh (ahh)

What you doin' on your back? ahh (ahh)

**Ryan (Brittany)**

You should be dancing. (yeah).

Dancing , (yeah)

**Brittany**

She's juicy and she's touble.

She gets it to me good.

My women gives me power.

Goes right down to my blood.

**Ryan**

What you doin' on your back?

**Brittany**

What you doin'on your back?

**Ryan**

What you doin'on your back?

**Ryan (Brittany)**

Aaah (Aaah)

** Ryan**

What you doin' on your back?

**Brittany**

What you doin'on your back?

** Ryan**

What you doin'on your back?

**Ryan (Brittany)**

Aaah (Aaah)

**Brittany ( Ryan)**

You should be dancing, (yeah)  
dancing, (yeah)

**Ryan**

What you doin' on your back?

**Brittany**

What you doin'on your back?

**Ryan**

What you doin'on your back?

** Ryan (Brittany) **

Aaah (Aaah)

**Brittany**

What you doin' on your back?

**Ryan**

What you doin'on your back?

**Brittany**

What you doin'on your back?

**Ryan (Brittany) **

Aaah (Aaah)

**Brittany (Ryan)**

Dancing, (yeah).  
Dancing, (yeah)

**Brittany (Ryan)**

You should be dancing, (yeah)  
You should be dancing, (yeah)

**Ryan**

Aaaaaaaaaaah

**Brittany (Ryan)**

You should be dancing, (yeah)

**Ryan **

Aaaaaaaaaaah

**Brittany (Ryan)**

You should be dancing, (yeah)

**Blaine**

Aaaaaaaaaaah

**Brittany (Ryan)**

You should be dancing, (yeah)

Nada mas acabar de cantar recibimos una ola de aplausos por parte de nuestros compañeros.

Tras 10 minutos de deliberaciones por parte del señor Shue.

** : **Bueno chicos ya tengo los ganadores , Finn redobles por favor...Ryan y Brittany , enhorabuena chicos , vuestro premio , son dos vales por unas cenas para dos en Breadstix's canjeables hasta final de mes.- nos dio el premio y salio del auditorio-

R: Britt puedo hablar contigo un momento en privado?

Br: Si claro , dime.

R : Voy a darte a ti mi vale , ya que no lo necesito , la cita que yo e planeado para Quinn , tiene comida pero hecha por mi , asique te cedo a mi mi parte del premio , aprovechala y utilizala con mi prima, nos vemos mas tarde pequeño unicornio.

Br: Adios cuddley teddy.

Me despedí de Britt y me fui a mi clase de economía domestica , que mas bien era clase de cocina , por suerte esa clase la compartía con Quinn quien también era mi compañera de pupitre.

**Quinn P.V**

Nada mas acabar la hora de glee me dirigí hasta mi siguiente clase , economía domestica , clase que compartía con Ryan …..Ahh Ryan , poco a poco este chico me gusta mas , ahora a la lista de cualidades de Ryan tendría que añadirle tierno , fue tan bueno , atento y considerado con Britt el otro día que casi me desmayo , ¿ de donde ha salido este chico? , no puede ser ten perfecto.

Aquí me tenéis en clase de economía , esperando que entre por esa puerta el delirio de mis pensamientos. Nada mas entrar me dirigió una sonrisa que me dejo paraliza , la cual mantuvo hasta que se sentó a mi lado.

**R**: Hola preciosa

**Q**: Hola Ryan ( _no sabes lo que me gustara llamarte guapo , pero es demasiado pronto)_

**R**: Te acuerdas de la cita que tenemos pendiente verdad , pues si te habías olvidado te lo recuerdo , he pensado que podría ser mañana , que me dices ?

**Q:** Claro que me acuerdo (_ como alguien podría olvidar que tiene una cita con semejante adonis) _y me parece bien ( _contra antes mejor)_

**R**: Perfecto , hoy tienes entrenamiento con las animadoras despues de clase verdad? Quieres que pase a buscaros ?

**Q**: No hace falta , hoy viene el padre de Britt a buscarnos , pero gracias

**R**: De nada , por cierto tienes que decirme la dirección de tu casa y tu numero para lo de la cita

**Q**: Claro ten- le pase un papel que con lo que me pedía , a partir de hay no volvimos a hablar hasta que nos dirigimos adiós al acabar la clase.

Ryan P.V

Me despedí de Quinn y me fui al aparcamiento a por el coche , a mi hermano tenia que quedarse hasta mas tarde , tenia que hacer un trabajo de no se que con Artie.

Cogí el coche y me dirigí a casa de Quinn para pedirle permiso a uno de sus padres por lo de la cita , vale soy un poco chapado a la antigua . Aparque delante de la casa , me baje y pique al timbre. Me abrió una mujer rubia con los mismos ojos como Quinn.

Si, que desea?

**R**: Déjeme presentarme , mi nombre es Ryan Berry soy el primo de Santana y amigo de su hija Quinn y me gustaría pedirle permiso para poder llevar a su hija a una cita mañana.

Que gusto que queden todavía queden chicos tan educados como tu , por cierto mi nombre es Judy , y estaría encantada que mi hija saliese a esa cita mañana.

**R:** Muchas gracias .

**J**: De nada Ryan y cuanto duraría esa cita , a por cierto solo Judy , el señora me hace sentir vieja.

**R**. De acuerdo Judy , vendría a buscar a su hija a las 19:00 y la traería de vuelta sana y salva a casa sobre las 22:15, le parece bien?

**J:** Me parece perfecto.

**R**: Podría decirle a Quinn el horario de la cita , y que no necesita ir muy arreglada , que vaya con ropa cómoda.

**J**: Si tranquilo , yo se lo digo un gusto en conocerte Ryan.

**R:** Gracias y adiós Judy .- Me dirigí al coche y puse camino directo a casa.

**Quinn P.V**

Me dirigia junto a Britt , el padre de esta y Santana , a mi casa, acababa de terminar el entrenamiento y me llevaban a casa. Me despedí de las chicas y el padre de Britt y entre en mi casa , encontrándome con mi madre en la cocina

**Q:** Hola mama.

**J**: Hola Quinnie , hoy a venido un chico muy guapo , majo y amable a pedirme permiso para poder salir contigo.

**Q**: No me digas que ha sido Ryan ?- pregunte sonrojada

**J**: El mismo , es un buen chico Quinn , no lo dejes escapar

**Q.** No lo haré mama , de eso estoy segura (_ vuelvo a repetirlo Ryan es el chico perfecto , si hasta le cae bien a mi madre y eso es difícil)_

Cene y me fui a acostar , esa noche soñé con Ryan Berry , alias el chico perfecto.

**Hola hola , que les parece por como va encaminada la historia?**

**Les gusta ?**

**Déjenmelo saber a partir de reviews.**

**Quieren que aparezca algún otro personaje? Díganmelo**

**Atte: Laulau2311**

**PSD:espero que les guste y perdón por las faltas de ortografía. **


	5. Definitivamente conquistando

_En cursiva están los pensamientos , ahora les dejo con la historia._

_En el anterior capitulo.._

_**Q:** Hola mama._

_**J**: Hola Quinnie , hoy a venido un chico muy guapo , majo y amable a pedirme permiso para poder salir contigo._

_**Q**: No me digas que ha sido Ryan ?- pregunte sonrojada_

_**J**: El mismo , es un buen chico Quinn , no lo dejes escapar_

_**Q.** No lo haré mama , de eso estoy segura ( vuelvo a repetirlo Ryan es el chico perfecto , si hasta le cae bien a mi madre y eso es difícil)_

_Cene y me fui a acostar , esa noche soñé con Ryan Berry , alias el chico perfecto._

** Definitivamente conquistados**

**Ryan P.V**

Estabaen casa , mas específicamente en mi cuarto, con el móvil en la mano pensando si enviarle o no un mensaje a Quinn , me decidí por si hacerlo

_**Hola preciosa-R**_

_**Quien eres ? -Q**_

_**Soy Ryan , Quinn -R**_

_**Ah , hola, no había reconocido**_

_**tu numero espera que lo guardo-Q**_

_**Yo solo quería preguntarte **_

_**si tu madre te ha dicho lo que**_

_**tienes que llevarte mañana para**_

_**la cita , y la hora en la que te recogeré -R**_

_**Si , me lo ha dicho todo .No puedes**_

_**darme alguna pista de lo que haremos-Q**_

_**Lo siento preciosa , pero es una sorpresa.**_

_**Buenas noches Quinn , que sueños con los ángeles -R**_

_**Igualmente-Q**_

_**Yo soñare con el mas bello de los **_

_**ángeles , TU . Un beso 3 – R**_

_**Quinn P.V**_

Cuando leí el último mensaje que me había mandado Ryan me morí de un sobredosis de dulcura, lo vuelvo a repetir y creo que nunca me cansare de ello este chico es PERFECTO, es guapo , dulce , atento , tierno , amable , leal , listo , es que no le encontraba fallos.

**Ryan P.V**

Al dia siguiente , tenia entrenamiento con los Titanes a primera hora , lo basico , correr , placar , pasar … .

**Co.B** : Berry , acercate – me llamo la entrenadora Beiste

**R**: Si entrenadora?

**Co,B**: En tu antiguo instituto en que posición jugabas ?

**R**: Era el Quarterback entrenadora , pero también me desenvuelvo bien en la posición de receptor , porque coach?

**Co.B**: Chicos como os habréis dado cuenta , hay un nuevo jugador en el equipo , el es Ryan Berry , es un jugador biposicional , lo que significa antes de que lo preguntes Azimio , que que juega en dos posición , las cuales son la de Quarterback y la de receptor , así que necesito ver como lo hace en ambas posiciones vale?

**Titans** : Si entrenadora

**Co.B**: Finn , quiero que le lances un tiro largo , y que los demás hagáis de defensas , como si fuerais del equipo contrario vale ?

**Titans**: Si , entrenadora

Me situé en la mitad del campo rodeado de todos mis compañero los cuales intentarían que no recibiese ese balón y lo llevase a la linea para hacer Touch Down.

Finn tiro hacia la derecha el tiro se mantenía a una buena altitud pero no llevaba la velocidad que tendría que llevar , fui esquivando a mis compañeros hasta que solo tenia a Puck Mike y Sam pisando me los talones , pegue un salto en el que recibí el balón , al caer al suelo todavía tenia unos metros de ventada sobre ellos así que eche a correr no sin tener que hacer un espín final , conseguí llegar por los pelos , pero marque ese tanto.

**Co.B**: Muy bien , Berry , eres rápido , ágil y tienes mucha potencia de salto . Haber como te va con los lanzamientos , quiero que lances el balón y lo metas entre los tres palos de la línea de gol.

Me coloque en la linea de las 15 yardas de la parte sud del campo , y lance pero la pelota se fue desviada, pero por suerte ese era mi as bajo la manga , al lanzar al final del movimiento gire un poco la muñeca lo que haría que el balón en el ultimo instante se desviase de trayectoria , y eso es lo que hizo , el balón iba mas o menos desviado hacia la derecha cuando sucedió lo que tenia que suceder, cambio de dirección enviando-lo directamente entre los tres palos.

**Co.B**: Guau , chico eres muy bueno , pero tendrás que decidir en que posición quieres jugar.

**R**: SI no le importa quiero ser receptor y Quarterback de reserva por si acaso Finn o Sam se lesionan.

**Co.B**: Me parece perfecto Berry , pero solo por si acoso cuida ese brazo , Ahora chicos a las duchas

**Todos** : si entrenadora

Me duche , recogí mis cosas y me dirigí junto a Mike a nuestra siguiente clase , Química , una de las clases que mejor se me daban , ser un nerd en el pasado tiene sus ventajas . La clase se me paso rápido , como el resto de ellas .Iba caminado por el pasillo cuando me cruze con las chicas y Blaine quienes también habían acabado su horario de clases del día. Nos dirigimos lo coche el cual puse marcha rápidamente .

**R**: Cada una a su casa ?

**S**: No hoy tenemos que hacer un trabajo de Literatura en casa de Quinn , así que hoy solo llevanos a la casa de los Fabray.

**R**:Como mande

**Quinn P.V**

Una vez que Ryan nos dejo en mi casa nos despedimos de el y de Blaine y nos fuimos directamente a mi habitación , nada mas entrar arroje mis cosas y me lanze hacia mi cama , tanta perfección por parte de ese chico me debilita .

**Br**: Que te pasa Q ? 

**Q**: Me pasa que no entiendo como pude enamorarme tan rápido-( vale lo admito estoy locamente enamorada de Ryan Berry , pero es que no lo entiendo como pude enamorarme así de rápido , si solo hace una semana que lo conozco) .

**S:** No te martirices Q , Ryan es el chico perfecto que toda chica desearía tener , pero es el chico perfecto para ti.

**Q**: San tu eres su prima ,algún defecto tiene que tener ?

**S:** Si es un defecto ser perfecto lo tiene , bueno salvo que consideres también un defecto ser virgen , según lo que se Ryan esta esperando a la indicada para poder dar ese paso , que con Rebecca no se sentía al 100% conectado

**Q** : Espera , espera Ryan es virgen ? Y quien es Rebecca? ( e_ncima quiere estar seguro de que se la indicada ahh es perfecto)_

**S**: Si Q Ryan es virgen y Rebecca Chase es la ex-novia de Ryan

**Q**: Es sencillamente perfecto , de esta noche no pasa , mañana yo entro al instituto con Ryan Berry como mi novio

**S:** Así se habla Q , bueno ahora menos chachara que hay que arreglarte para tu cita.

Eran las 16:30 así que tenia dos horas y media para arreglarme , espero que a Ryan le guste

**Ryan P.V**

Eran las 18: 05 y me encontraba en la cocina , acabando de darle los últimos retoques de condimento a los Fettuccini Alfredo. La ensalada césar y la macedonia ya las tenia listas , el vino en

la nevera , la manta , los platos , los vasos y los cubiertos estaban en la cesta de picnic , solo me hacia falta0 meter los Fettucini en un tapper , meter-lo en la cesta y podría irme a vestir.

Guarde el tapper en la cesta y me fui a mi habitación , a vestir . Unos vaqueros oscuros , una camisa azul y mis inseparables convers totalmente negras , serian lo que me pondría para la cita con Quinn ,.. oh Quinn cada día me enamoro mas , uno dirán que es muy rápido , que solo hace una semana que la conozco , pero en mi corazón siento que la conozco desde muchos antes , como si hubiésemos nacido para estar juntos.

Dieron las 18:45 , cogí la cesta del picnic , una manta por si luego hacia frió y me dirigí a casa de los Fabray , aparque el coche, me baje y pique la puerta , esta segundos mas tarde era abierta por Judy.

**R**: Hola Judy , un gusto volver a verte , estas muy guapa

**J** : Igualmente Ryan y para guapo tu , a mi hija se le va a caer la baba en cuanto te vea

**R**: Gracias Judy

**J**: Quinn cariño , baja Ryan ya esta aquí.

Cuando vi bajar a Quinn me quede maravillado , iba guapísima , una chaqueta cardigan lila , una camisa blanca , pantalones pitillos negros y una Vans lilas . Era la perfección hecha mujer.

**R**: Estas preciosa

**Q**: Gracias -me contesto sonrojada

**J**: Bueno chicos no os quedéis ahí como pasmarotes , ir a disfrutar de vuestra cita

**R**: Vale , adiós Judy

**Q**: Adiós mama

**Quinn P.V**

Nos dirigimos al coche de Ryan , cuando iba a abrir la puerta del copiloto , Ryan se me adelanto y me la abrió con una sonrisa posada en sus labios._( encima es caballeroso , creo que ya lo he dicho , es perfecto)_

**Q:** Gracias Ryan

**R:** De nada preciosa. - Se monto en el asiento de el conductor y emprendimos camino hacia el lugar de nuestra cita .

**Q**: A donde vamos ?

**R**: Al mirador de lima.

**Q**: Tu sabes que ir ahí es como estereotipo de tener sexo , verdad ?

**R**: Lo se Quinn , pero lo que yo busco contigo es una relación , no un aquí te pillo aquí te mato , y si no te has dado cuenta soy un poco chapado a la antigua en lo relacionado con el amor (Q_: Y encima es respetuoso ...ahh Ryan que me has hecho )_

**Q**: Bueno y que vamos a hacer allí ?

**R**: Tener nuestra cita disfrutando de un delicioso picnic al Berry Style.

Cuando llegamos ahí , Ryan preparo todo lo necesario , me asombre mucho al ver lo que cenaríamos , quien podría pensar que se le daría tan bien la cocina ,sino decirme que chico prepara para una cita Fettuccini Alfredo , ensalada césar y macedonia...es PERFECTO

Cuando acabamos de comer toda la deliciosa cena ,Ryan se levanto , se dirigió a su coche y puso una música lenta y se acerco a mi .

R: Me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo esta pieza señorita?

Q: Sería un honor caballero

Bailamos en un silencio comodo hasta que la musica se termino y Ryan rompio el silencio que habia entre nosotros

R: Quinn se que puede parecer muy precipitado , pero te quiero , se que nos conocemos desde hace una semana pero mi corazón y mi alma sienten que es desde hace mucho mas , por es quería preguntarte si tu , Lucy Quinn Fbaray , me darías el honor a mi Ryan Thomas Berry , de llamarte mi novia ?

Sien pensármelo dos veces me lance a sus labios enredando mis manos tras su cabeza , la sensación de nuestros labios juntos era perfecta , se amoldaban completamente , besar a Ryan Berry se ha convertido en mi pasatiempo favorito , cuando nos separamos Rayan pregunto.

R: Eso es un si?

Q: Eso es un si elevado por 100 , si me encantaría ser tu novia- desde ahí no volvimos a decir nada , sobraban las palabras solo estuvimos entre besos y mimos hasta que me dejo en mi casa , esa noche dormí con la mas grande de las sonrisas en mi cara. Ryan Berry es mi novio … mi novio que bien suena.

**Hola , hola , ya tenemos el Faberry montado , les gustara a todos , sobre todo a cierta persona del pasado de nuestro morocho favorito.**

**Les gusto? Déjenme su opinión a través de reviews **

**Atte: Laulau2311**

**PSD: Perdón por las faltas de ortografía**


	6. El retorno de la ex

**En cursiva están los pensamientos**

**Aclaración la cita tuvo lugar un jueves así que hoy la historia se desenvuelve en el viernes**

En el capitulo anterior …..

_**R**: Quinn se que puede parecer muy precipitado , pero te quiero , se que nos conocemos desde hace una semana pero mi corazón y mi alma sienten que es desde hace mucho mas , por es quería preguntarte si tu , Lucy Quinn Fabray , me darías el honor a mi Ryan Thomas Berry , de llamarte mi novia ? _

_Sien pensármelo dos veces me lance a sus labios enredando mis manos tras su cabeza , la sensación de nuestros labios juntos era perfecta , se amoldaban completamente , besar a Ryan Berry se ha convertido en mi pasatiempo favorito , cuando nos separamos Rayan pregunto._

_**R**: Eso es un si?_

_**Q**: Eso es un si elevado por 100 , si me encantaría ser tu novia- desde ahí no volvimos a decir nada , sobraban las palabras solo estuvimos entre besos y mimos hasta que me dejo en mi casa , esa noche dormí con la mas grande de las sonrisas en mi cara. Ryan Berry es mi novio … mi novio que bien suena._

**El retorno de la ex**

**Ryan P.V**

Esa mañana me desperté mas feliz de lo normal , como no estarlo si tienes a la chica de tus sueños

a tu lado. Me duche , me vestí y fui abajo a desayunar .

**R:** Buenos días familia – le di un beso en la mejilla a mi madre , Shealby , salude con un choque de puños , como siempre hacíamos a mi padre, Hiram , y a mis hermanos les regale una sonrisa , como siempre hacia . Mi lema es , si tu estas feliz y lo demuestras , a los padres siempre les sienta bien .

**H:**Buenos días hijo , porque estas tan feliz?

**Bl:** Ryan tiene novia papa.

**Sh:** Así que tienes novia , quien le ha robado el corazón a mi hombrecito ?

**R: **Mama te he dicho 1000 veces que no me llames así . Su nombre es Quinn Fabray , y es la chica perfecta.

**H: **Uyy hijo si que te ha cogido fuerte , dinos como es esta chica , candidata para ser una futura Berry?

**R:** Papa no adelantemos cosas anda , bueno , Quinn es sencillamente perfecta para mi , dulce , amable , educada , sincera , lista , guapa , graciosa , divertida , leal …. no hay adjetivos suficientes para describir a Quinn , sencillamente con la palabra perfecta , lo englobamos todo.

**H**: Bueno hijo tendrás que traer-la un día a cenar , tanto tu madre y yo queremos ver con nuestros propios ojos lo perfecta que dices que es Quinn.

**R: **Bueno papa se lo diré , ahora, Blaine vamos que todavía tenemos que recoger a la chicas ?

**Bl**: Anda vamos Romeo que estas deseando ver a tu Julieta.

**R:**Te importa conducir a ti hoy , como veras me apetece tener tiempo con mi Julieta.

**Bl: **Si eso , tu pasa tiempo con mi cuñada que eres insoportablemente cursi cuando estas enamorado

**R: **Gracias hermano

Nos montamos en el coche y yo empece a mensajearme con mi novia...ahh que bien suena.

**Hola preciosa-R**

**Hola guapo -Q**

**Vamos a pasar a buscarte , Blaine va al volante ,**

**así que tu para atrás conmigo que hecho de menos**

**nuestros ratitos Faberry-R**

**Yo también los hecho de menos , sobretodo**

**cuando cierta parte de nuestra anatomía**

**facial esta junta-Q**

**En dos minutos estamos en tu casa preciosa,**

**Besos, te quiero-R**

**Y yo a ti -Q**

Dicho y hecho en dos minutos estábamos en la puerta de los Fabray , le dije a Blaine que me esperara en el coche , me baje y pique al timbre , la puerta fue abierta segundos mas tarde por la mujer de mis sueños. Me agache , la cogí de la cintura y la bese.

**R**: No sabes lo que te he hecha de menos- le dije al separarnos del beso

**Q**: Créeme me hago un idea si es la mitad de lo que te he extrañado yo.

Nos despedimos de Judy que nos miraba con una sonrisa desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, nos dirigimos hacía mi coche con los dedos entrelazados , le abrí la puerta y nos subimos a la parte de atrás.

**Bl**: Hola cuñada

**Q**: Hola cuñado – dijo antes de recostarse en mi pecho. El resto del viaje hasta la casa de Britt , donde la recogeríamos tanto a ella como a Santana , fue en silencio por parte de Blaine y entre caricias y mimos por nuestra parte- Cuando llegamos a casa de Britt , Blaine hizo sonar el claxon ,

segundos mas tarde salieron de la casa una Britt y una Santana muy juntas con los dedos entrelazados. Na damas montarse en el coche pregunte-

**R**: Oficialmente sois Brittana? (Britt+Santana)

**S , Br**: Sip , Faberry?

**R,Q:** Que no os quepa duda

**Bl:** Jo , no es justo , soy el único que esta soltero.

**Br**: Tranquilo Blainnie Booh , yo te encontrare a tu unicornio

**Bl**: Gracias Brittany

**R**: Oye os hace un cine ?

**S**: Sip , yo llevo tiempo esperando para ir a ver la segunda entrega de The Hunger Games

**Q:** Esa peli es perfecta , la mezcla perfecta entre amor y romance , como me gusta Liam Hensworth

R: Ejem , ejem

**Q**: Tranquilo mi amor , que tu me gustas mas.-me susurro

**R**: Como me has llamado?- le pregunte al oido

**Q**: Mi amor , porque , te molesta?

**R**: No , sencillamente me encanta mi vida

Llegamos al instituto los chicos se fueron a sus clases pero tanto yo como Quinn teníamos esa hora libre así que nos fuimos a las gradas del campo de Football

**R**: Cielo mis padres quieren conocerte , quieren que te lleve a cenar a casa un día de estos .

**Q**: Me parece bien , total tu ya conoces a tu suegra tendré que conocer yo a los míos.

No le conteste solo me acerque ha besar-la , el beso se prolongo hasta que nos quedamos sin aire , ella se acurruco en mi pecho , la sensación de tener-la ahí apoyada es genial..

**R**: No crees que vamos muy rápido verdad?

**Q**: No , yo creo que estamos llevando esta relación al ritmo que nosotros queremos , como tu bien dijiste ayer tu corazón y alma saben que yo soy la indicada para ti , así como mi corazón y mi alma saben que tu lo eres para mi , solo dejemos que esto siga su curso vale?

**R**: Vale . Bueno faltan 10 minutos , para que comiencen las clases , vamos que te acompaño hasta tu salón.

La acompañe hasta su salón , me despedí de ella con un tierno beso en los labios y la promesa de comer juntos y me dirigí a clase de Español , clase que no compartía con ninguno de mis amigos y conocidos, la clase paso rápido .Recogí mis cosas y me dirgíi al comedor , donde me encontre una escena que o me gusto para nada .

**Quinn P.V**

Estaba sentada en la mesa junto mis compañeros del glee pensando en Ryan cuando una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

Quien de vosotras es Quinn Fabray?- Pregunto una chica pelirroja de ojos azules.

**Q**:Perdona, pero te conozco?

No , tu no , pero tu novio si , verdad Ryan?

_**R**__:_ Que haces aquí Rebecca?-Así que esta es la famosa Rebeca.

**Rc:** He venido a recuperarte mi amor , esta barbie de cuarta no te merece , yo soy mucho mejor – Será hij* ** **** la gu***a esta , Ryan es mi novio, MIO y de nadie mas.

**R**: Rebecca , entiéndelo estoy con Quinn la quiero , por mucho que vengas y me pidas que la deje , por mucho que intentes apartarme de ella o seducirme , no vas a hacer que la deje , estoy enamorado de ella , no voy a cambiar una relación estable , por una con altibajos como la que tuvimos , por dios si te acostabas con el que era mi mejor amigo a mis espaldas .

**Rc**: He cambiado Ryan soy otra te lo juro

**R**: También me juraste que lo que pasaba con Travis era mentira , y yo que hice creerte como un ingenuo hasta que la realidad me dio en la cara , tus juramentos son en balde Rebecca , así que te pido por favor que nos dejes en paz.

**Q**: Ya le has oído, dejanos en paz.

**R**:Quinn cielo , yo me marcho se me ha quitado el hambre – me dio un beso en los labios y salio del comedor.

**Rc**: El va a volver a ser mio rubita.

**Q**: No sueñas ni nada pelirroja

Me fui de la cafetería en busca de Ryan , se gracias a Blaine , que cuando se enfada , se desahoga haciendo ejercicio así que me dirigí al gimnasio , donde lo encontré haciendo pesas.

**Q**: Hey

**R**: Hola – dejo las pesas en su sitio y se sentó en el banco , yo camine hasta el y me senté en su regazo y lo abrace por el cuello y el me abrazo por la cintura.

**Q**: Estas mejor?

**R**: Si , lo que no entiendo , es que hace aquí , cuando corte con ella le dije que no la quería volver a ver nunca

**Q: **Es pelirroja de verdad ?

**R**: No porque?

**Q**: Ya sabes lo que dicen , pelirroja teñida tonta de por vida

**R:** Jajja , solo a ti se te podría haber ocurrido eso

**Q: **Que quieres que te diga , el mito de las rubias tiene excepciones

**R**: Gracias por animarme.

**Q**: De nada mi vida , para eso estamos las novias inteligentes.

El resto del día paso sin mas revuelo , el único rato que pude ver a Ryan fue la duración del trayecto a casa. Cene y ruando estaba por acostarme me llego un mensaje de un numero desconchado.

**Ryan puede ser tuyo , pero**

**por poco tiempo rubita-desconocido.**

**Les gustó ? Continuo , déjenme su opinión por el método review.**

**Atte: Laulau2311**

**PSD : perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía.**


	7. Las Brittana y la cena con los Berry

**En cursiva están los pensamientos , ahora continuemos con esta historia**

**En el anterior capitulo...**

_**Q**: Ya sabes lo que dicen , pelirroja teñida tonta de por vida_

_**R:** Jajja , solo a ti se te podría haber ocurrido eso_

_**Q: **Que quieres que te diga , el mito de las rubias tiene excepciones_

_**R**: Gracias por animarme._

_**Q**: De nada mi vida , para eso estamos las novias inteligentes._

_El resto del día paso sin mas revuelo , el único rato que pude ver a Ryan fue la duración del trayecto a casa. Cene y ruando estaba por acostarme me llego un mensaje de un numero desconocido._

_**Ryan puede ser tuyo , pero**_

_**por poco tiempo rubita-desconocido.**_

**Quinn P.V**

Era sábado , lo que significaba que ese día tendría una cena donde conocería a los padres de Ryan , mis suegros , no seria tan malo , espero caer-les igual de bien que lo hizo Ryan con mi madre .

Me pase todo el día con los nervios de punta , por una parte por conocer a mis suegros , por otra por que no sabia que poner , que fuese indicado para la cena, así que me decidí por mandarle un mensaje a Ryan

**Hola guapo -Q**

**Hola preciosa-R**

**Me pregunto que me debo poner**

**para la cena de esta noche , alguna**

**pista ?-Q**

**Va a ser una cena formal , no de gala ,**

**pero formal , así que ponte algo con lo**

**que estés cómoda y elegante , aparte **

**de preciosa claro-R**

**Gracias amor-Q**

**De nada preciosa , a las 19:15 estoy en **

**tu casa , nos vemos , TE QUIERO-R**

**Yo MAS, un beso cielo-Q**

Me encontraba delante de mi armario , mirando la ropa sin saber que ponerme, así que recurrí a los consejos de las 2/3 partes restantes de The Unholy Trinity , abrí el grupo de Whatsapp con el mismo nombres

**S.O.S os necesito -Q**

**Que pasa Q-Br**

**No se que ponerme para la**

**cena con los padres de Ryan,**

**no encuentro nada en mi armario -Q**

**En 5 minutos estamos en tu casa -S**

Dicho y hecho en 5 minutos las Brittana , como Ryan y yo las llamamos , estaban en la puerta de mi casa , les abrí y las tres nos dirigimos a mi habitación .

**S: **Haber como te ha dicho Ryan que debes ir vestida

**Q: **Me ha dicho que debo ir formal y cómoda pero elegante .

Entre las dos me eligieron unos pantalones de un azul claro , una blusa color salmos y unas sandalias marrones.

**Q**: Gracias chicas sois las mejores , bueno me vais a explicar o no como comenzó el Brittana?

**S:** Si , pero no hace falta que se lo cuentes a Ryan , el ya lo sabe.

**Q:** Como que ya lo sabe ?

**Br**: Bueno gracias a el , se puede decir , que estamos juntas

**Q:** Como que gracias a el?

**Br**: Bueno Ryan fue el que hizo que aceptase mis sentimientos hacia mi latina , que juntase el valor para pedir-le salir , y me ayudo a planear la cita perfecta

**Q:** Y cuando te ayudo con todo eso ?

**Br:** Bueno dos días antes que tuvieseis vuestra cita y nosotras la nuestra lo llame llorando porque no sabia que hacer , el me dijo que no me preocupase que en un momento estaba conmigo ayudándome , y 10 minutos después de colgar Ryan estaba en mi casa , haciendo que dejase de llorar , dándome el valor necesario para pedir-le salir a Santana y ayudándome a planear la cita perfecta.

**Q:** No crees que pasáis mucho tiempo juntos?-Le dije celosa

**Br:** Bueno Ryan es mi mejor amigo , mas bien el hermano mayor que siempre quise y no te preocupes yo estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorada de mi Santy.

**Santana P.V**

**Q:** Bueno me explicáis como le pediste salir a Santana y como fue la cita o se lo tengo que sonsacar a Ryan.

**S:** Bueno sonsacar no, Ryan te da todo lo que le pides. Y si tranquila , pero es mejor que te lo explique Britt , estás de acuerdo cielo ?

**Br:** Si amor.

Ayy mi Britt Britt es tan dulce , como la Amo , si señores no me da miedo admitir-lo , Amo a Brittany Susan Pierce , desde que la conozco , que puedo decir , me enamoro con su dulzura y su forma de ser.

**Brittany P.V**

**Br:** Bueno , estábamos Santy y yo caminando por el parque , habíamos quedado para comer un helado , cuando ya no pude mas y le dije que estaba enamorada de ella desde hace 3 años , que no soportaba ver como nadie la tocaba si ese alguien no fuera yo y que llevaba muchísimo tiempo aguantando las ganas que tenia de besar-la , así que la bese , lo que me sorprendió es que me respondió , cuando nos separamos me dijo que porque la había echo esperar tanto , yo me disculpe , le pedí que si quería salir conmigo y me respondió que si.

**Q:** Waoow , que bonito Britt .

**Br:** Gracias.

**S:** Pero lo mejor fue la cita .Me paso a recoger a mi casa con un ramos de Lirios , mi flor favorita , me llevo a la parque del Lago de Lima , alquilo la barca mas grande que tenían y tuvimos un picnic flotante a la luz de las velas que flotaban en el agua , acompañadas de la luna y las estrellas , cuando finalmente me pidió que fuera su novia , me lance a sus labios y las dos acabamos en el agua.

**Quinn P.V**

**Q:** Waoow , Britt que romántico y bonito todo , Santana te das cuenta que tenemos a las mejores y mas románticas personas a nuestro lado , Ryan es mi complemento y Britt es el tuyo , definitivamente el Brittana y el Faberry estaban destinados a existir.

Br: Al igual que la amistad Faberritanna.

Una hora mas tarde las chicas se fueron. Eran la 19:10 , en 5 minutos Ryan pasaría a recogerme para llevarme a su casa a cenar, estaba viendo en la tele Top Chef , cuando sonó el timbre, la apague , y cogí mi chaqueta ,y abrí la puerta. Ahí estaba el , con su sonrisa perfecta, estaba realmente guapo con esa camisa negra que le resaltaba todos y cada uno de sus cincelados músculos , y eso pantalones marrones claros que marcaban bien su culo , que mi chico tiene un buen culo y soy la única que puede tocar y mirar. Me esperaba con una hermosa rosa blanca en la mano , mi flor favorita.

**R**: Ten una flor hermosa , aunque su hermosura no es comparable con tu belleza , estas simplemente perfecta mi amor.

**Q:** Tu estas muy guapo cariño.

Me acompaño de la mano hasta la puerta del asiento del copiloto , la cual me abrió y cuando estaba por sentarme , me giro la cara y me beso.

**R:** Lo siento no pude resistirme y ademas no nos hemos saludado como se debe.

**Q**: Tienes razón , ven aquí.- Lo atraje hacía mi y lo besé con todas las ganas que tenia retenidas desde ayer

**R: **Waoow si me saludas así , por mí hazlo siempre, es el mejor que me han dado en mi vida.

**Q:** Mejor que los de Rebecca?

**R:** Eres mejor que Rebecca en todos los aspectos mi amor , eres mejor persona , mas lista , pero sobretodo eres la chica de la que estoy enamorado , no te voy a negar que anteriormente sintiera algo por Rebecca , fue mi primera novia , mi primer beso , pero tu eres mi novia con la cual estoy forjando un presente y espero que un futuro , tu quieres forjar-lo conmigo?

**Q:** Sin ninguna duda , se que eres el indicado, aquel que en un futuro estará a mi lado , eres mi complemento Ryan y ahora que te he encontrado no voy a dejarte ir por mucho que tu ex me amenace por mensaje.

**R:** Que , repite esa ultima parte.

**Q**: Ayer por la noche recibí un mensaje diciéndome que eras mio pero por poco tiempo , me lo mandaron desde un teléfono desconocido , pero me llamaron rubita , cosa que solo hace Rebecca.

**R:** Hablaremos luego de esto , vale? Ahora vayámonos a mi casa que tus suegros y tus cuñados mas pequeños están deseando conocerte

Nos subimos al coche nos dirigimos a casa de Ryan.

**Ryan P.V**

No me lo puedo creer , me engaña y ahora quiere luchar por mi , esta chica esta loca de atar . Llegamos a casa , aparque el coche fuera , y nos bajamos.

**Q**: Tu crees que les caeré bien?

**R:** Te amaran nada mas verte , eres perfecta para mi Quinn y eso es lo que quieren mi padres para mi , una chica que sea mi complemento , y tu mi amor , lo eres.

Entramos y nos encaminamos directamente al salón , donde toda mi familia estaba reunida.

**R:** Te presento a mi familia , mi padre Hiram , mi madre Shealby , a Blaine ya lo conoces y a mis hermanos pequeños Andrew y Jhon.

**Q:** Encantada de conocer-los a todos , mi nombre es Quinn Fabray.

**H**: El placer es nuestro Quinn , Ryan nos a hablado muy bien de ti , he aquí mi preguntado que quieres con mi hijo?

**R:** Papa!

**Q:** No dejalo tiene razón , señores Berry , lo que yo quiero con su hijo es una relación , se que parecerá precipitado ya que solo hace semana y media que nos conocemos y 3 días desde que somos novios , pero estoy enamorada de Ryan , mi corazón me indica e el es el indicado , con el cual pasare mi vida y la daría por el si fuera necesario , esa el amor de mi vida , me lo dicen tanto mi corazón , como mi alma , como mi cerebro señores Berry.

**H:** Me justa para ti Ryan , he visto en sus ojos que es sincera en todo lo que siente por ti , si dice que eres el indicado para ella..

**R: **Y ella es la indicada para mi papa

**H:** Bueno como iba diciendo antes que me interrumpieras hijo , se ve que es la indicada y se que tanto a tus hermanos , como a tu madre y a mi nos lo parece , así que solo me queda decir , bienvenida a la familia Berry Quinn.

**Q:** Gracias señor Berry

**Sh: **Epepep , solo Hiram y Shealby Quinn estamos en familia

**Q: **Si señora ve Ber.. digo Shealby

**H:** Bueno vamos a cenar , no seras vegetariana verdad?

**Q:** O no señor , me encanta la carne.

**H:** Esta chica cada vez me justa mas , buena elección hijo , espero que algún día su apellido sea el nuestro, os esperamos en el comedor.

**R: **Ves te lo dije , les encantas.

**Q: **Tu padres son geniales.

El resto de la velada fue amena , entre charles de mis padres y Quinn.

Quinn y yo salimos y nos sentamos en el porche delantero de la casa , hacia un poco de viento , pero era agradable.

**Q:** Te gustaría que algún día pasase a ser Lucy Quinn Berry ?

**R:** Nada me gustaría mas que pasar mi vida a tu lado Quinn.

A eso de las diez y media lleve a Quinn a su casa , nos despedimos con un dulce y casto beso en los labios ya que estábamos bajo la atenta mirada de Judy , me despedí de ella y me marche a mi casa , esa noche soñé con un futuro con Quinn a mi lado.

**Hola , hola , que les parece , les gusta como va encaminada la historia ? La continuo ?**

**Por favor déjenme su opinión en un review , tendré en cuenta todo lo que se diga.**

**Atte: Laulau2311**


	8. De jugadores y porristas

**Recuerdo que en cursiva están los pensamientos , ahora sigamos con esta historia**

**En el anterior capitulo...**

_**Q: **Tu padres son geniales._

_El resto de la velada fue amena , entre charles de mis padres y Quinn._

_Quinn y yo salimos y nos sentamos en el porche delantero de la casa , hacia un poco de viento , pero era agradable._

_**Q:** Te gustaría que algún día pasase a ser Lucy Quinn Berry ?_

_**R:** Nada me gustaría mas que pasar mi vida a tu lado Quinn._

_A eso de las diez y media lleve a Quinn a su casa , nos despedimos con un dulce y casto beso en los labios ya que estábamos bajo la atenta mirada de Judy , me despedí de ella y me marche a mi casa , esa noche soñé con un futuro con Quinn a mi lado._

**De jugadores y porristas**

**Quinn P.V**

Me despedí de Ryan , entre a mi casa y me dirigí directamente a mi habitación , no tenia ganas de hablar con mi madre. La cena no estuvo tan mal , los padres de Ryan eran geniales y sus hermanos pequeños muy cariñosos y dulces , se podría decir que ya tenia a los Berry en mi bolsillo. Lo que me impacto en la cena fue la mención por parte de el padre de Ryan si yo algún día sería una de los Berry , yo sinceramente esperaba convertirme algún día en la esposa de Ryan Berry.

El domingo fue un día de relax con las Brittana en mi casa , películas , cotilleos , sesiones de belleza , vamos una tarde genial entre amigas.

El lunes por la mañana me levante a las 6:00 , tenia que estar a las 7:00 en el campo de football de los Titans para el entrenamiento matinal de las animadoras, me vestí con mi uniforme , desayune y me fui caminando hasta el instituto , total , tenia tiempo. Llegue al instituto con tiempo suficiente para dejar mis cosas en el vestuario de las animadoras , donde me encontré a alguien no muy agradable para mi.

**Q:** Que haces aquí Rebecca?

**Rc: **Bueno ya que estudio aquí, y en mi antiguo instituto era la capitana de las animadoras , me he dicho , porque no Rebecca , se una de las animadoras de los Titans.

**S:** Hola Q, que haces tu aquí Rebecca?

**Rc**: Otra igual , solo voy ha decir que soy una mas de la escuadra de las animadoras del McKinley.

Nada mas decir esto la zorra ( como la habíamos apodado Santana y yo) se marcho dejándonos a nosotras solas en el vestuario.

**Q:** No entiendo como Sue la ha dejado entrar .San donde esta tu otra mitad?

**S: **Saludando a la tuya.

**Q:** Como?

**S: **Ahh que no te has enterado , hoy compartimos el campo con los Titans , ya que tienen que entrenar para el partido de el viernes contra los de Bredford.

Nada mas pensar que podría ver a Ryan se me iluminaron los ojos , cosa que no paso desapercibida para Santana.

**S:** Pensando en mi primo ?

**Q:** Efectivamente , pero no en solo en eso, pensaba en como la zorra quiere quitarme a mi hombre y mi puesto en las animadoras , cosas que no voy permitir.

**Br: **Corrección , no vamos a permitir , estas destinada a Ryan y a ser la mejor capitana que ha tenido este equipo , y como que me llamo Brittany S. Pierce como que esa no va a estropearle nada a mi mejor amiga, verdad cielo?

**S**: Verdad amor , estoy orgullosa de ti.

**Q:** Gracias chicas , no se que arria sin vosotras.

Salimos del vestuario hacía el campo de Football , normalmente la entrenadora llegaba a las 7.30 , así que hasta que llegara yo estaba al mando.

**Q: **Bien chicas , hasta que no llegue la entrenadora estoy yo al mando , así que vamos a correr medio hora ok? , Rebecca en tu antiguo instituto en que posición estabas?

**Rc: **Era voladora , porque ?

**Q**: En este equipo nos tomamos las posiciones muy enserio por eso , Brittany que es la capitana dentro de la sección de voladoras , Santana que lo es en las de base y yo en la de poste y en general en la del equipo completo , sometemos a las integrante de nuestra sección a una clase de entrenamiento diferente al de los demás integrantes del equipo, y como sabrás una voladora tiene que tener una resistencia mayor a los demás , así que Brittany te marcara el ritmo con el que tendrás que correr, de acuerdo?

Rc: De acuerdo.

**Q:** Britt?

**Br:** Operación desgaste?

**Q:** Adelante.

Brittany al ser la mas rápida de todo el equipo , y nuestra voladora principal , era la que mejor forma física tenia , así que entre las tres habíamos ideado la operación desgaste la cual consistía en ver en que estado físico estaban nuestras voladoras , al hacer-las al lado de Brittany a su mayor velocidad durante todo el tiempo.

El resto de animadoras corríamos a una velocidad normal, mientras que ellas corrían como si les fuera la vida en ello , se que ha Britt no le pasaría nada pero , no creo que Rebecca lo consiga.

Al parar de correr nos reunimos todas a un lado del campo , cuando llego la entrenadora que nos hizo practicar la coreografía que haríamos ese viernes en el intermedio del partido. Cuando acabamos el entrenamiento , nos duchamos y nos cambiamos con otro uniforme de las cherrios , la primera regla de Sue , es "Demuestra que eres una cherrio, el uniforme siempre puesto" , cosa que era útil , no tenias que preocuparte por elegir que ponerte.

Ese día la única clase que compartía con mi Ryan , porque si lo considero mío , era la del Glee club , clase que llego después de unas aburridamente aburridas clases de Física , Español y Ciencias. Para el glee club no necesitaba ninguno de mis libros así que fui a mi taquilla a dejar-los , cuando cerré la puerta de mi taquilla me encontré de frente con la sonrisa que era capaz de derretirme.

**R:**Hola preciosa – me dijo y me besó. Nos separamos del beso gracias a la necesidad de aire , en esos momentos me encantaría se uno de los vampiros de Twilight , por que no necesitan respirar.

**Q**: Hola amor, nos vamos al glee. No me respondió , sencillamente entrelazo sus dedos con los mios y nos fuimos de la mano al Glee.

**Ryan P.V**

El entrenamiento de esta mañana fue duro , nos estábamos preparando para enfrentarnos al equipo de el instituto Bredford , los capones del año pasado , por suerte en caso que fuéramos por debajo en el marcador , Finn , la entrenadora Beiste y yo ideamos que Finn me daría el balón y yo lo mandaría entre los tres palos con mi lanzamiento estrella , como lo llamaba la entrenadora. Era la hora del Glee cuando divise cierta cabellera rubia detrás de la puerta de su taquilla. Me acerque a ella , la cual al cerrar la taquilla se encontró con mi sonrisa.

**R**:Hola preciosa – le dijo y me besó. Nos separamos del beso gracias por la necesidad de aire.

**Q**: Hola amor, nos vamos al glee. No le respondí , sencillamente entrelace sus dedos con los míos y nos fuimos de la mano al Glee.

Al entrar al salón del coro estábamos mas tarde , nos fuimos a sentar a nuestras sillas , colocadas en un extremo de la clase , en las ultimas filas.

**Sr.S:** Buenos días chico la tarea de esta semana trata de una cantautora británica

Adele – gritó Mercedes .

**Sr.S** : Punto para la señorita Jones

Me gire y mire a Santana . Tanto a ella como a mi nos encantaba Adele y hacía un tiempo que teníamos preparada la canción Rolling in the Deep.

**R:** Señor Shue , podríamos presentar ahora?

**Sr.S:** Ya tienes una canción de Adele preparada ?

**R:** De echo la tengo preparada junto a Santana , Brad me permites el piano?- el solo se levanto dejándome el camino libre para sentarme en el banco del piano , comencé a tocar la melodía de tan maravillosa canción

** Rolling in the Deep**

**Santana**

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see you crystal clear  
Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare 

**Ryan**  
See how I leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch  
And it's bring me out the dark 

** Ryan y Santana**  
The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling

We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hands  
And you played it  
To the beat 

** Santana**  
Baby I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one of you  
And I'm gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Making a home down there  
It Reminds you of the home we shared 

**Ryan**  
The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling 

**Ryan**  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hands  
And you played it  
To the beat

** Santana**  
Throw your soul through every open door  
Count your blessings to find what you look for  
Turned my sorrow into treasured gold  
You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow 

** Ryan y Santana**  
We could have had it all  
We could have had it all  
It all, it all it all,  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

Fuimos aplaudidos energeticamente por nuestros compañeros , acompañados de silbidos por parte de Puck

**Sr.S:** Muy bien chicos una magnifica representación de la tarea de esta semana.

El resto de la clase paso normal . La hora siguiente tanto las Brittana , como Quinn y yo la teníamos libre así que decidimos irnos a las gradas del campo de football.

**R**: Que tenéis pensado hacer para la tarea del señor Shue?

**Br:**A mi me gustaría hacer un dueto con Quinn con la canción Someone Like You?

**Q.** Me encantaría Britt , pero en la versión original o en acústica ?

**Br.** Yo creo que quedaría mejor en acústica , sobretodo en guitarra , pero me da corte pedirse-lo a Mas o a Puck y aun mas al señor Shue.

**S:** Podrías pedírselo tanto a Ryan como a Blaine.

**Q**: Cambien tocas la guitarra?

**S:** Bueno tanto Ryan como Blaine tocan el piano , la guitarra tanto eléctrica como acústica , el bajo y Ryan aparte toca la batería.

**Br: **Waoow , si que tocas instrumentos .

**R: **Bueno , no es nada , a mi y a Blaine siempre nos ha encantado la música , y nuestros padres nos dejaron apuntar-nos a clases para aprender a tocar , todos esos instrumentos.

**Q:** Pero en tu casa no he visto ninguno de esos instrumentos.

**R:** Por que están en el estudio que hay en el sótano.

**Br:** Tenéis un estudio en casa?

**R:** Si , si queréis os podéis pasar esta tarde a ensayar en casa , Blaine tiene una cita , con el chico este que tiene voz afeminada que esta en el coro , como se llamaba ?

**Q:** Kurt?

**R:** Ep si ese , llevan días tonteando por Whatsapp

Al finalizar la hora libre , solo me quedaban dos hora des clase , las cuales se me pasaron volando, recogí a las chicas en sus respectivas clases y nos fuimos en el coche a casa , total Blaine se iría con Kurt. Nos pasamos toda la tarde ensayando , adecuando la tonalidad de la canción a sus voces , repartiendo las partes que cada una cantaría.

**Quinn P.V**

Viernes , tercera hora , clase del glee club . Eramos las ultimas que presentaríamos la tarea de esta semana.

**Sr.S:** Bueno , solo faltan Quinn y Brittany por presentar , adelante chicas.

**Br:** Señor Shue , necesitamos a Ryan .

**Sr.S:** Pero Ryan ya ha presentado.

Q: No es para eso , lo necesitamos en la guitarra

**Sr.S**: En ese caso adelante , Ryan ayudales.

Ryan se levanto , saco su guitarra de la funda y se sentó en un taburete , esperando a que le diésemos la señal para que empezase a tocar , le sonreí y el empezó a tocar la melodía de Someone Like You.

**Someone Like You**

** Quinn**

I heard that you're settled down,  
That you found a girl and you're married now,  
I heard that your dreams came true,  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,  
Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light, 

**Brittany**  
I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,  
I had hoped you'd see my face,  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over, 

**Quinn y Brittany**  
Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"  
Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,

**Brittany**  
You know how the time flies,  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives,  
We were born and raised in a summer haze,  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days, 

**Quinn**  
I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,  
I had hoped you'd see my face,  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over, 

**Quinn y Brittany**  
Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead," 

**Brittany**  
Nothing compares,  
No worries or cares,  
Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

**Quinn y Brittany**  
Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"

**Quinn **

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,

**Brittany**

"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"  
Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead.

El señor Shue nos felicito y despidió a clase .

Me encontraba delante de la clase de Ryan , sabia que estaba nervioso , era normal , cuando salio lo recibí con un gran abrazo.

**Q: **Estas mejor?

**R:** Si muchas gracias.

Vaya , vaya Berry cuanto tiempo – Dijo un tipo alto pero mas bajo que Ryan , rubio de ojos azules.

**R:** Que haces aquí Travis ?- Osea que este es con el que Rebecca engaño a Ryan , aquel que Ryan consideraba su mejor amigo.

**Tr: **He venido a jugar contra los Titans , mas bien a destrozarte a ti en el campo, nos veremos mas tarde Berry , por cierto linda chica.

**R:** No te acerques a ella Travis o lo pagaras caro.

Travis paso por nuestro lado chocando su hombro con el de Ryan , tenia que hacer algo para que Ryan estuviese mas seguro en el campo y se que Puck y los chicos me ayudarían.

**Hola , hola , les gusta la historia , déjenme su opinión vía review.**

**Recuerden : +review= yo mas contenta = mas inspiración= mas caps.**

**Atte: Laulau2311**

**PSD: Disculpen las faltas ortografíacas.**


	9. El partido y una salida de amigos

**Recuerden en cursiva están los pensamientos y a partir de ahora también los Flashbacks **

**En el anterior capitulo...**

_Vaya , vaya Berry cuanto tiempo – Dijo un tipo alto pero mas bajo que Ryan , rubio de ojos azules._

_**R:** Que haces aquí Travis ?- Osea que este es con el que Rebecca engaño a Ryan , aquel que Ryan consideraba su mejor amigo._

_**Tr: **He venido a jugar contra los Titans , mas bien a destrozarte a ti en el campo, nos veremos mas tarde Berry , por cierto linda chica._

_**R:** No te acerques a ella Travis o lo pagaras caro._

_Travis paso por nuestro lado chocando su hombro con el de Ryan , tenia que hacer algo para que Ryan estuviese mas seguro en el campo y se que Puck y los chicos me ayudarían._

**El partido y una salida de amigos**

**Quinn P.V**

Deje que Ryan se fuera a cambiar al vestuario , cuando estaba sola le envié un mensaje a Puck.

**Puck , podéis venir tu y los chicos**

**a la clase de astronomía necesito **

**hablar con vosotros es URGENTE-Q**

**En 5 minutos estamos allí**

**babymama-P**

Espere a que los chicos llegaran , tenia que hacer cualquier cosa para proteger a Ryan de Travis. A

los 5 minutos llego Puck , junto a Sam , Mike y Finn.

**P:**Que pasa Q , para que nos necesitas?

**Q:Necesito **que protejáis a Ryan en el campo.

**M:** Porque , que pasa?

**Q: **Travis esta aquí.

**Sm:** Travis?

**Q:** Es el ex-mejor amigo de Ryan , con el cual Rebecca lo engaño y a jurado destrozar a Ryan en el campo.

**F:** Y porque iba a destruir a Ryan , que le ha echo Ryan a el?

**Q:** Ryan nada , pero los compañeros de el antiguo equipo de Ryan si.

_**Flashback**_

_Tanto Ryan como yo teníamos una hora libre así que nos encontrábamos estirados debajo de un árbol ,, el cual estaba al lado del campo de football , el árbol mas grande del centro , el que estaba marcado con un Q+R 4Ever, tenia la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Ryan , el cual me tenia abrazada por la cintura mientras su respiración me acariciaba el pelo _

_**Q:** Amor?_

_**R:** Si?_

_**Q: **Me podrías explicar como te diste cuenta del engaño de Rebecca?_

_**R: **No hizo falta que me diera cuenta ellos me lo dejaron claro cuando los encontré._

_**Q:** Como?_

_**R**: Sencillamente al ser tan descuidados , un día estábamos entrenado cuando me di cuenta que faltaba Travis , si que fui a buscarlo , al pasar por la puerta del salón de informática cuando escuche cierta conversación._

_**Flashback del Flashback**_

_**Ryan P.V ( antes de la mudanza)**_

_Estaba buscando a Travis , ya que había faltado al entrenamiento , cosa rara en el , al pasar por delante de la puerta del salón de informática , me pare al escuchar unas voces._

_Tu estas segura que es mio ?-pregunto una voz muy parecida a la de Travis._

_Es tuyo Travis , no me he acostado con el imbécil de Ryan y desde hace tiempo tu eres el único- dijo una voz parecida a la de Rebecca._

_**Tr:** Que vas a hacer con el bebe Rebecca?_

_**Rc:** Aborta claro , soy demasiado joven para fastidiarme así la vida._

_Me fui de allí no quería escuchar nada mas , la persona a la que mas e querido a parte de mi familia , y al que consideraba como mi mejor amigo , como un hermano , me llevaban traicionado desde hace tiempo. Me dirigí al campo de Football , con la cara desencajada y el corazón destrozado por es doble traición. Al llegar al campo Anthony , nuestro mejor defensa me pregunto si estaba bien , yo no pude contestar , solo balbuceaba "Me han engañado , me han engañado"._

_Oye tío que le pasa a Ryan?_

_**Ath**: No lo se James ._

_**J: **Ryan , tío que te pasa ._

_**R**: Me han engañado._

_**Ath: **Quien te ha engañado hermano?_

_**R:** Rebecca y Travis , llevan tiempo acostandose y encima esta embarazada._

_**J:** Como ?_

_**R**: Lo que oyes._

_**Ath**: CHICOS , cual es el valor primordial de este equipo._

_**TODOS:** La verdad , por que Tony ?_

_**J:** Travis a traicionado el valor primordial de este equipo al acostarse con Rebecca , la novia de Ryan , su mejor amigo , que hacemos en estos casos?_

_**TODOS**: Darle su merecido_

_**Fin del Flashback del flashback y del P.V Ryan**_

_**R:**Como te habrás dado cuenta , ellos defendieron mi honra , buscaron a Travis y le dieron una paliza , ya que traicionar el valor primordial del equipo , era como traicionar a tos tus hermanos del campo. Yo ese día sencillamente no pude aguantar-lo mas y me fui a casa , al día siguiente corte con Rebecca y le deje claro que no quería ningún tipo de contacto entre nosotros , cosa que mejoro cuando me vine aquí , pero empeoro cundo ella llego para volver a fastidiarme , tu ahora te has convertido en el soporte de mi vida , la cual ella destrozo , así que te doy las gracias por vivir en Lima y cruzarte en mi camino._

_**Q: **Yo te doy las gracias a ti por aparecer._

**Fin del Flashback**

**Q**: Y eso fue lo que paso , por eso quiero que protejáis a Ryan , para que Travis no se vengue de lo que le hicieron por traicionara a Ryan.

**P, M, Sm , F:** Lo protegeremos.

**Q:** Gracias chicos .

Los deje en el aula y me fui con las demás animadoras para practicar por ultima vez la coreografía del intermedio del partido.

**Puck P.V**

**P:** No puedo creer que le hicieran eso a Ryan , es el mejor tío y el mas legal que he conocido y es un buen amigo.

**M:** Es mejor que un buen amigo , el otro día unos del equipo de hockey se estaban metiendo con Tina llamándola chinita tontita y a punto de tirarle un slushie cuando de la nada apareció Ryan y se los volcó a ellos encima.

**Sm**: Compartimos la misma clase de álgebra y yo me deje el cuaderno de ejercicios en casa , cuando la profesora me mando a la pizarra par resolver el ejercicio , el me dijo que cogiese los suyos y lo utilizara como si fueran mios,

**F:** Me ayuda cuando tengo dudas literatura.

**P:** Veis lo que digo chicos , Ryan es la mejor persona que he conocido y no estoy dispuesto a que le den una paliza y yo quedarme de brazos cruzados , que decís vosotros?

**Sm , M ,F**: Lo protegeremos en el campo.

Me dirigí junto a Sam , Mike y Finn al vestuario , ya que como en cada partido la coach nos daba un discurso de motivación.

**Ryan P.V**

Me encontraba en el vestuario acabando de atarme las botas de Football cuando entraron Puck y los chicos junto la entrenadora Beiste.

**Co.B:** Chicos utilizaremos una alineación en T , Azimio y Karofsky quiero que mantengáis la barrera el mayor tiempo posible pare que a Hudson , le de el mayor tiempo de lanzar un pase hacía Berry. Berry hijo , correo como un rayo y marca todos los touchdowns que puedas , los demás no dejéis que plaquen a Berry , de acuerdo ? Venga venir a la de 3 Titans.

Nos acercamos todos y pusimos las manos encima de la de la entrenadora.

**TODOS : **1,2,3 TITANS.

Nos plantamos en el centro del campo , viendo como el entrenador de Bredford le daba un discurso a sus jugadores.

**F: **Nervioso?

**R:** Mas bien rebosante de energía y preocupado por mi integridad física.

**P:** Por ?

**R: **He jugado junto a su numero 84 durante tres años, Travis , cuando placa entra a matar y el es el que se encarga de frenar al receptor contrario.

**M**: Tranquilo , nos tendrás a todos protegiéndote el culo sobre todo a Sam , Puck , Finn y ami estas a salvo , así que ponte los guantes y preparate para correr , recoger el pase de Finn y marcar unos cuantos tantos.

**R**: Vamos a machacar al los de Bredford , se ha dicho.

Me puse los guante , rojos de la marca Nike , especiales para que el balón no se te resbalase de las manos , son los mejores guantes de mercado actual los cuales fueron un regalo de parte de mi abuela Alma.

El arbitro hizo sonar su silbato tres veces señal que indicaba que nos teníamos que poner en nuestras posiciones. Me coloque en la mi a dos metros a la izquierda de el ultimo de mis defensas de la banda izquierda , al jugar en casa eran ellos los que sacaban y los que tenían actualmente posición del balón.

El arbitro hizo sonar su silbato dando comienzo al partido .

El Quarteback recibió el snap del center y intento lanzar el pase para que su running back lo recibiese pero fue demasiado lento , fue placado por Azimio y Karofsky , quien le paso el balón a Finn , yo ya corría esquivando jugadores cuando Finn lanzo el balón hacía delante , fui corriendo haciendo trompos bruscos esquivando defensas cuando salte y recibí el balón , corrí lo mas rápido que pude , siempre escoltado por Mike , Sam y Puck , cuando vi de reojo que Travis se dirigía hacia nosotros , apreté el paso cuando me vi atrapado por un defensa , por suerte me dio tiempo a esquivarlo al hacer una cinta de derechas , los diez metros restantes los recorrí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , y entre en la zona de goal , marque un touchdown , poniendo el marcador 6-0 a nuestro favor.

Nos encontrábamos en el ultimo de los cuatro cuartos de 12 minutos que duraba el parido . Estábamos empatado a 15 puntos , ellos habían conseguido 1 touchdown(6 puntos) 2 conversiones de 2 puntos ,2 puntos extra y un field gol (3 puntos) , mientras tanto nosotros habíamos conseguido 1 touchdown , 3 conversiones de 2 puntos y un field goal.

Nos encontrábamos a punto de sacar a 27 segundos del final del partido , cuando nuestras entrenadora decidió utilizar un tiempo muerto.

**Co.B: **Muy bien chicos vamos empatados , pero quiero ganar este partido y se que vosotros también , así que recurriremos a nuestra arma especial.

**F: **Que es ?

**Co.B:** El brazo de Ryan , Ryan se que llegas desde la linea de saque a meter el balón entre los tres palos así que quiero que lo has , los demás cubrir durante el mayor tiempo posible a Ryan vale , Voy a anunciar el cambio de posiciones a megafónia .

Dos segundos después se oyó el anuncio" Hay un cambio de ultimo momento en la alineación de los Titans de McKinley , el Running Back Ryan Berry se colocara como Quarterback , ocupando la posición de Finn Hudson"

Nos posicionamos en la linea de saque , me coloque en mi posición detrás del center de nuestro equipo ,Mike , el arbitro pito , y delante de mi se formo un barrea roja , me moví dos pasos para atrás lance , todo el mundo se quedo mirando la trayectoria del balón que entro dentro de los tres palos y 5 segundos mas tarde el arbitro dio el pitido final del partido , dándonos una victoria de 18-15 , ganado así el primer partido de la temporada , fui levantado y vitoreado por mi equipo pero cuando estuve de nuevo en el suelo me dirigí a mi objetivo: Quinn .

Me dirigí corriendo hacía ella y cuando la tuve delante la levante lo mas alto que pude dándole vueltas en el aire , cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo me beso , y fue el mejor beso de victoria del mundo .

**Q:** Has estado increíble en el campo mi amor .

**R:** No tanto como tu en el intermedio , la coreografía era preciosa.

**Q**: Te quiero .

**R:** Yo mas – la iba a volver a besar cuando me vi rodeado por tres pares de brazos , pertenecientes a mi hermano , mi prima y mi little unicorn.

**Br, S, Bl:** Enhorabuena Ryan

**R: **Chicos que os parece que cuando me acabe de duchar , cenamos en Breadstix y nos vamos al cine.

**S: **Es viernes , y no creo que queden entradas ni mesa.

**R:** Error , tengo desde el marte reservada una mesa para seis y seis entradas compradas para la sesión de la 22:30 para En llamas , que me decís venís?

**Br**: Yo diría que si pero no creo que mis padres me dejen.

**R:** Error otra vez , hable tanto con Susan ,Judy , tía Maribel y Burt y me dieron su consentimiento.

**Bl**: Burt ?

**R: **El padre de Kurt , de nada Romeo.

**Q: **Sabes que eres el chico perfecto ?

**R:** Lo se y tu sabes que para mi eres la chica perfecta?

**S:** Si si sabemos que son perfectos el uno para el otro , pero primito no has pensado que somos 6 y en tu coche solo caben 5.

**R:** O claro que lo he pensado y cierta persona me va utilizar como asiento – dije mirando a Quinn , me acerque a su oído y le susurre

**R: **No te sientes incomoda sentándote en mi regazo verdad?

**Q:** Para nada , eres el mejor asiento en el que me he sentado y que sepas que también vas a ser mi asiento en el cine amor.

**R:** Lo que tu digas mi vida.

**R:** Bueno Blaine llama a tu Kurt y dile que donde esta que lo pasas a recoger a , la llamada en altavoz , quiero oír como es mi futuro cuñado con mi hermanito.

**Bl: **Si si lo que tu digas- cogió su móvil llamo a Kurt y puso el teléfono en altavoz.

**K: **Si ?

**Bl: **Hola , Kurt , soy yo , Blaine.

**K:** Lo se Blaine , tengo identificador de llamadas – cuando Kurt dijo eso tanto Santana como yo estábamos con la mano en la boca para evitar no reírnos.

**Bl:** Bueno Kurt , mi hermano y The Unholdy Trinity y yo , nos vamos a cenar a Breadstix's y después al cine te apuntas ?

**K**: Espera que lo pregunto.

**R: **Dile que ponga el altavoz cuando estés con su padre le dije al oído a Blaine.

**Bl: **Kurt pon el altavoz que quiero hablar con tu padre.

**K**:Vale , ya esta puesto.

**Bt:** Hola hijo necesitas algo ?

**K: **No , bueno si , Blaine quiere hablar contigo.

**R:** No soy Blaine Burt , soy Ryan , nos conocimos el otro.

**Bt**:A si el del Ford Explorer 2014.

**R:** Si señor el mismo , se acuerda de lo que hablamos el otro día , seria hoy, no me responda a mi responda-le directamente a Kurt.

**Bt:** Vale hijo agarra tu chaqueta , que tienes permiso para ir a cenar y al cine con tus amigos.

**K: **Como ?

**Bt**: Bueno el hermano de Blaine , Ryan me pidió permiso el otro día para que pudieses ir con ellos a cenar y después al cine y acepte , si Blaine es tan guapo y educado como Ryan , pues bienvenido a la familia .

**K:** Bueno chicos en un rato nos vemos .

Nos despedimos de Kurt y yo me fui a duchar , 15 minutos después estaba cargando mi bolsa de deporte en el maletero del coche y subiéndome a la parte de atrás del coche con Quinn en mi regazo y a nuestro lado las Brittana. Nos pusimos el cinturón , bueno en nuestro caso se lo puse solo a Quinn , porque a mi , poco me tocaba el cinturón , me aferre a la cintura de Quinn todo el camino a casa de Kurt mientras ella me acariciaba el pelo y me dejaba pequeños besos en la sien.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Kurt , el se monto en el asiento del copiloto y nos saludo a todos con una sonrisa , la cual le fue correspondida por parte de todos .

Llegamos al parking de Breadstix's , aparcamos , entramos en el local y fuimos atendidos por el maître .

Tienen reserva?

**R**: Si a nombre de Ryan Berry , una mesa para 6.

Si Sr. Berry , en un segundo llega el camarero que les atenderá esta noche. Dos minutos llego un chico el cual se nos presento como Luke , el cual seria nuestro camarero esta noche . La cena paso tranquila , con algun que otro comentario inapropiados por parte de Santana pero ya esta.

De ahí nos dirigimos al cine , donde yo disfrute de la película abrazado al único y verdadero amor de mi vida, disfrute de tener a Quinn tan cerca de mi , me gustaría que pasáramos así toda la vida , porque señores y señoras no tengo miedo de admitirlo , me encantaría que Quinn se convirtiera , en la señora de Ryan Berry , y la madre de sus hijos.

**Que , les va gustando la historia , déjenme sus comentarios vía review o por mi twitter **

** laurettahcullen.**

**Me encantaría saber su opinión acerca de la historia y si quieren que ocurra algo mas**

**Gracias**

**Atte: Laulau2311**


	10. La loca y la revelación

**He vuelto, todos los problemas están solucionados y tengo muchas ideas por plasmar , ahora les dejo con la historia.**

**En el anterior capitulo...**

_**K:** Bueno chicos en un rato nos vemos ._

_Nos despedimos de Kurt y yo me fui a duchar , 15 minutos después estaba cargando mi bolsa de deporte en el maletero del coche y subiéndome a la parte de atrás del coche con Quinn en mi regazo y a nuestro lado las Brittana. Nos pusimos el cinturón , bueno en nuestro caso se lo puse solo a Quinn , porque a mi , poco me tocaba el cinturón , me aferre a la cintura de Quinn todo el camino a casa de Kurt mientras ella me acariciaba el pelo y me dejaba pequeños besos en la sien._

_Cuando llegamos a casa de Kurt , el se monto en el asiento del copiloto y nos saludo a todos con una sonrisa , la cual le fue correspondida por parte de todos ._

_Llegamos al parking de Breadstix's , aparcamos , entramos en el local y fuimos atendidos por el maître ._

_Tienen reserva?_

_**R**: Si a nombre de Ryan Berry , una mesa para 6._

_Si Sr. Berry , en un segundo llega el camarero que les atenderá esta noche. Dos minutos llego un chico el cual se nos presento como Luke , el cual seria nuestro camarero esta noche . La cena paso tranquila , con algun que otro comentario inapropiados por parte de Santana pero ya esta._

_De ahí nos dirigimos al cine , donde yo disfrute de la película abrazado al único y verdadero amor de mi vida, disfrute de tener a Quinn tan cerca de mi , me gustaría que pasáramos así toda la vida , porque señores y señoras no tengo miedo de admitirlo , me encantaría que Quinn se convirtiera , en la señora de Ryan Berry , y la madre de sus hijos._

**La loca y la revelación **

**Ryan P.V**

Cuando salimos del cine lo único que se escuchaba era la voz de mi prima quejándose que Brittany le hacía mas caso a Jennifer Lawrence "_la actriz esa tonta que prefiere ignorar que estar con un cacho de pan como es Peeta_" ,que a ella , sus palabras no las mías , yo sinceramente no pude ver la película para que ver a una chica guapa en una pantalla cuando tienes a una preciosa y de carne y hueso sentada en tu regazo.

La película acabo como se estipulaba que tendría que acabar el libro , libro que me tuve que leer por obligación de la , mi antigua profesora de literatura, mujer mas rara en el mundo no hay , o sino decirme que profesora empieza a explicar la trama de Romeo y Julieta y acaba comentando que le encanta Avatar.

Nos dirijamos a dejar a Kurt a su casa cuando me sonó el móvil , el cual como siempre estaba conectado al Bluetooth del coche , el identificador marcaba como llamada entrante el numero de mi madre. Acepte la llamada .

**R**: Dime mama.

No soy tu madre Ryan , se que me reconoces la voz.

**R:** Que haces con el móvil de mi madre Rebecca?

**Rc:** Eso no es importante Ryan , lo importante es que si quieres que tu familia siga viva te quiero en tu casa en 10 minutos , solo , sin Blaine y sin la policía- no me dejo contestar cuando ya había colgado.

**Bl: **Que vas a hacer Ry?

**R:** Haré lo que tenga que hacer por salvar a mi familia de las garras de esa loca , Blaine para el coche y llama a la policía , yo estaré en 10 minutos en casa , así que haz lo que sea pero que la policía llegue en 15 minutos , no quiero que Rebecca haga algo tonto.

**Q**: Por favor no entres ahí , esa chica esta loca , y si esta armada?

**R: **Haré lo que sea necesario para proteger a mi familia Quinn

**Q: **Lo entiendo pero no quiero que te pase absolutamente nada , me moriría si te pasase algo al poco tiempo de haberte encontrado.

**R:** Volveré eso te lo juro por lo mas importante que tengo en mi vida , mi familia y tu.

Hice bajar a todos del coche y puse camino hacía mi casa , al girar a esquina de la manzana pude ver el coche de Rebecca parado en la entrada del garaje de mi casa , aparque el coche y entre a casa. Al entrar presencie la escena mas aterradora que pude haber presenciado en mi vida , Rebecca tenia a toda mi familia de rodillas y los apuntaba en la cabeza con una pistola.

**Rc: **Por fin Ryan se nos ha unido a la fiesta

**R: **Rebecca por favor baja el arma y dime que es lo que quieres.

**Rc:** Quiero que dejes a Quinn y vuelvas conmigo , nos mudaremos a LA y volveremos a ser la pareja de oro del instituto.

**R:**De acuerdo , pero baja el arma y ven a darme un beso.-Se que con eso la tenia pillada , Rebecca siempre a sido muy ingenua en este tema , pero también puede ser el bicho mas malvado sobre la tierra.

Rebecca se guardo el arma en la parte de atrás de sus vaqueros y se acerco a abrazarme , cuando la tuve lo suficientemente cerca la abrace por delante , ala vez que le quitaba la pistola , le ponía el seguro y la lanzaba lejos de ella , mejor prevenir que curar , le di la vuelta y la inmovilice , poniéndome sobre ella en el suelo . Espere hasta que la policía llegara y se la llevara. Se le acuso de secuestro , amenaza de muerte y de posesión ilegal de armas y se la llevaron directamente al correccional de menores ya que todavía tenia 17 años.

A los 10 minutos de llevársela detenida, cuando se me paso el shock llame a Quinn.

**R: **Mi amor

**Q: **Mi vida , estas bien , la loca esa te ha hecho algo?

**R: **Estoy sano y salvo , se la han llevado al correccional de Lima y después la deportaran al de los Ángeles , ya que la my loca engaño a sus padres y a sus tíos para venir-se a aquí.

**Q:** En cinco minutos estamos allí.

**Quinn P.V**

Por fin tenia noticias de Ryan , el que estuviese solo con la loca esa me ponía los pelos de punta , si algo le pasara yo no lo soportaría , se que pude parecer demasiado pronto pero lo amo , amo a mi Ryan con todo el amor que puede albergar mi corazón.

**Q:** Chicos Ryan esta perfecto y Rebecca a sido detenida y enviada al reformatorio.

**S:** Por fin , si a esa no la encierran la mato yo, nadie se mete con la familia de Santana Lopez y sale impune , porque Santana Lopez , lo busca , lo encuentra y lo mata.

**Br: **Y Santana Lopez tiene que hablar de si misma en tercera persona?

**S: **Si , en estas situaciones si.

Nos subimos al coche y nos encaminamos a la casa Berry , fui todo el camino apurando a Blaine para que condujera mas rápido , al final el trayecto que dura 10 minutos lo hicimos en 5. No espere a que el coche se parara cuando yo ya estaba corriendo hacia Ryan , en cuanto me vio en su cara se implanto una sonrisa , mi sonrisa , aquella que solo me dedicaba a mi . Le salte encima rodeando con mis piernas su cintura , con mis brazos su cuello y pegando mis labios a los suyo , cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire se lo dije no pude aguantarme mas , estar en esa situación me había hecho darme cuenta.

**Q:** Te amo, te amo mi amor.

**R:** Yo también mi vida , yo también. -No pude hacer mas que volver a besar-lo.

Disculpen , pero me gustaría que el Sr. Ryan Berry hiciera su declaración- dijo un policía que se acerco a nosotros , nos separamos , pero Ryan me mantuvo pegada a el , abrazándome desde la espalda y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

**R:** No hay problema señor oficial.

**Ryan P.V**

Me dispuse a contarle toda la historia al señor oficial , el cual fue apuntando todo lo que le decía en una libretita . Al acabar la declaración me dijo que no me preocupase que Rebecca no volvería a aparecer en un tiempo , cuando se fue el oficial fui apresado por unos brazos.

**S:** Estas bien verdad , la loca esa no te ha hecho nada cierto ?- decía mientras me revisaba de arriba a bajo.

**R:** San , San tranquila estoy perfectamente bien , Rebecca no me ha hecho nada , estoy completo.

**S: **Lo siente pero es que si te pasase algo , no sabría que hacer , te quiero demasiado primito.

**R:** Tranquila San , anda ven aquí y dame un abrazo – le abrí los brazos esperando un abrazo , el cual recibí de inmediato y al cual se unieron Brittany y Blaine.

**Br: **Temía por ti cuddley teddy.

**R:** Tranquila pequeño unicornio estoy perfecto .

**H:** Ryan , hijo , estas bien ?

**R:** Yo estoy bien papa , no has a hecho nada verdad , mama y los gemelos están bien ?

**H:** Todos estamos perfectos hijo, se que estas estresado por la situación así porque no vas a darte un vuelta con mi nuera por ahí.

**R:** Eso haré papa , cielo que te parece ir a dar un pase , tranquila yo llamo a tu madre.

**Quinn PV**

**Q: **Me parece perfecto amor.

Ryan cogió su móvil y llamo a mi madre , la cual me dio permiso para tener ese paseo nocturno , con la condición de que después me fuese directamente a casa

**R:** Tranquila bella dama , yo la llevare directamente a su casa cuando se acabe nuestra velada.

**Q:** Gracias apuesto caballero , pero donde iremos?

**R: **A nuestro lugar

**Q:** El mirador

**R:** Así es mi a, vamos al lugar donde empezó todo.

Nos subimos al coche y nos dirigimos a nuestro lugar , envueltos en la dulce melodía de la canción de la nana de Bella , esa que toca el vampiro cobrizo en Crepúsculo. Cuando llegamos Ryan saco una manta del maletero y la puso en el suelo , pudiendo así sentarnos . Ryan estaba callado y con la mirada en otra parte , sin mirarme a mi , sin estar mentalmente en nuestro mirador.

**Q:** En que piensas ?

**R:** En lo que ha cambiado mi vida desde que me mude a Lima .

**Q:** Que es ?

**R:** Estando en Los Angeles era el chico mas popular , el mas cotizado , pero allí solo me querían por ser popular , los que se hacían llamar mis amigos estaban a mi lado por popularidad , Rebecca se arrimo a mi cundo vio que me hacia popular , pero cuando era un nerd , era ella la que manda a los jugadores de football a que me metieran en el cubo de la basura , no tenia amigos , solo tenia a mi hermano allí dentro.

**Q:** Y aquí?

**R:** Aquí soy popular por como soy por mi forma de ser , no apruebo lo de los granizados pero el otro día Azimio me dijo que para ser un miembro de New Direction era un tío genial , que no era un friki . Aquí se me quiere por como como soy , no por quien soy . Aquí , en el club , he encontrado amigos de verdad , esta mi prima , Brittany que el ser mas dulce del plante , mi mejor amiga , pero sobretodo eso , estas tu , mi alma gemela.

**Q:** Como puedes estar seguro que yo soy tu alma gemela?

**R: **Me lo dice mi corazón , mi alma y tus acciones.

**Q:** Mis acciones ?

**R:** Si , cuando estaba con Rebecca , en un partido me placaron y me dejaron inconsciente , pero ella se preocupo mas porque el equipo no perdiera en vez de preocuparse por mi , en cambio tu , tu siempre estas atenta a mi , mis reacciones , mis sentimientos , mi bienestar , sabes cuando te necesito a mi lado , y eso solo lo sabe un alma gemela. Se que eres la indicada para mi , puedo ver en tus preciosos ojos , esos ojos verdes con destellos dorados , en ellos puedo ver que me quieres.

**Q:** No te quiero Ryan.

**R:** A no ?

**Q:** No , yo te amo Ryan , tu me has ido enamorando completamente durante este tiempo , tus acciones , tus sonrisas, tus detalles - me acerque a el y me puse sobre el , con cada una de mis piernas en sus costados y le cogí de la cara para que me mirara a los ojos - todo tu me ha ido enamorando perdidamente hasta que me he vuelto una adicta a ti , a tu presencia , a tu amor, me he vuelto adicta a ser la novia de Ryan Berry – no le deje contestar , lo bese y lo fui recostando en el suelo mientras yo me estiraba completamente sobre el , nos estuvimos besando durante minutos , tal vez horas , no lo se , solo se que el es el indicado , al cual quiero entregarme por primera vez , lo que hice con Puck fue sexo , con Ryan seria hacer el amor , el verdadero amor.

**Q:** Estoy lista Ryan – le dije al separarnos.

**R**: Lista para que mi amor.

**Q:** Para entregarme a ti Ryan , para convertirnos en un solo ser , para que hagamos el amor.

**R: **Yo , yo no quiero que nos precipitemos Quinn , nuestra primera vez tiene que ser especial , por ti.

**Q:** No lo ves mi amor , nos entregaremos en cuerpo y alma , en nuestro sitio especial , donde todo comenzó.

**R:** Estas segura?

**Q:** Estoy segura mi amor , quiero pertenecer-te completamente

**R:** No tengo protección.

**Q:** Yo si , mi madre siempre me hace llevar encima desde que estamos juntos

**Ryan PV**

Me acerqué y bese a Quinn , poco a poco la fui recostando en el césped, sobre la manta , de sus labios me dirigí a su cuello dad pequeños besos a lo largo de todo el hasta llegar a la clavícula , Quinn me hizo levantarme para poder quitarme la chaqueta y yo hice lo mismo , poco a poco la ropa fue desapareciendo , hasta que la bella diosa que tengo por novia , quedo totalmente desnuda , igual que yo.

**R: **Eres preciosa , todo un ángel encarnado en un cuerpo mortal , mi amor.

**Q: **Si yo soy preciosa entonces tu eres un Adonis mi amor , eres el ser mas hermoso sobre este planeta.

Me acerque a ella y volví a besarle , poco a poco la erección que tenia se iba haciendo mas grande, en un rápido movimiento por parte de Quinn , quede entre sus piernas de forma que mi erección chocaba con la parte interior de su muslo, de forma que podía sentir el calor que emanaba su entrepierna.

**Q:** Estoy lista Ryan , puedes hacer-lo

**R:** Necesito protección.

**Q: **En el bolsillo de mi chaqueta encontraras un preservativo.

Tantee la chaqueta con la mano sin dejar de mirar-la a los ojos , cuando la encontré cogí el preservativo de su bolsillo , lo abrí y me lo coloque , me asegure de que estuviera bien puesto y me volví a colocar entre las piernas de mi chica.

**R: **Estas lista mi amor?

**Q: **Lo estoy , pero ten cuida , prácticamente sigo siendo virgen.

**R: **Lo haré delicadamente , como tu te lo mereces mi amor, te amo.

**Q: **Yo también te amo.

Coloque la punta de mi miembro en su entrada y fui entrando lentamente en ella , poco a poco hasta que estuve totalmente compenetrado con ella.

**R: **Estas bien ?

**Q:** Si , ya puedes moverte.

Empece con un ritmo lento , dejándome así disfrutar de la sensación que es estar compenetrado en el máximo nivel con la persona que amas , acelere un poco el ritmo , escuchando los pequeños gemidos que salían de su boca , hasta que hubo uno mas alto que los otros.

**R:** Que pasa , te he hecho daño , estas bien , quieres que pare?

**Q:** No , estoy bien , no me has hecho daño y como se te ocurra parar te mato , mi amor lo que pasa es que has encontrado mi punto g , ahora que ya lo sabes por favor , si pudieras ir un poco mas rápido.

No le conteste , la seguí penetrando a un ritmo mas rápido , no se durante cuanto tiempo estuve entrando y saliendo de ella , lo único que se es que me di por satisfecho cuando llego al orgasmo gimiendo mi nombre , pocos segundos después la seguí yo a ella gimiendo el suyo. Sali de ella y me coloque a su lado , abrazándola contra mi pecho mientras besa el tope de su cabeza.

**R: **Te amo mi amor.

**Q:** Yo te amo mas mi vida.

La mantuve sobre mi pecho unos minutos mas , cuando decidí mirar el reloj vi que era demasiado tarde , así que comencé a vestir-la delicadamente , ya que se había quedado dormida , cuando estuvo completamente vestida , me vestí yo.

**R**: Quinn , mi amor , despierta , hay que irse a casa.

**Q:** No , yo me quiero quedar aquí , contigo – dijo con voz adormilada.

**R:** Esta bien pero sera mejor que sea otro día , tengo que llevarte a casa.

**Q**: Prometes que lo repetiremos ?

**R:** Lo prometo – selle mi promesa con un beso , del cual nos separamos con una sonrisa en nuestros labios , nos subimos al coche y nos dirigimos a la casa Fabray. Aparque el coche y me baje a despedir-la.

**R: **Preciosa , para mañana no hagas planes , tu y yo tenemos una cita.

**Q**: Una cita ?

**R:** Así es mi amor , nos veremos mañana , ven aquí y dame un beso , que estar tanto tiempo separados me hace mal y necesito algo para recordarte.

Quinn se dirigió hacia mi y me dio el mejor beso para que la recordase durante tanto largo tiempo que vamos a estar separados , si pude que me pase, pero la amo tanto.

**R:** Te amo.

**Q: **Y yo a ti , cuidate nos vemos mañana mi amor , en nuestra cita.

Con esto ultimo se despidió de mi y se dirigió a su casa , y yo a la mía , siendo el portador de una gran sonrisa al haber-me entregado al amor de mi vida.

**Jejjejje de nuevo a la carga , y con ideas nuevos , muchas ideas .**

**Quiero saber que les ha parecido por favor , toda opinión sera leída y en casa que se necesite contestación contestada**

**He decidido que a partir de ahora actualizare todos los sábados**

**Gracias**

**Atte : Laulau2311 **


	11. Confesiones y pertenencias

**En el anterior capitulo...**

_**R: **Preciosa , para mañana no hagas planes , tu y yo tenemos una cita._

_**Q**: Una cita ?_

_**R:** Así es mi amor , nos veremos mañana , ven aquí y dame un beso , que estar tanto tiempo separados me hace mal y necesito algo para recordarte._

_Quinn se dirigió hacia mi y me dio el mejor beso para que la recordase durante tanto largo tiempo que vamos a estar separados , si pude que me pase, pero la amo tanto._

_**R:** Te amo._

_**Q: **Y yo a ti , cuidate nos vemos mañana mi amor , en nuestra cita._

_Con esto ultimo se despidió de mi y se dirigió a su casa , y yo a la mía , siendo el portador de una gran sonrisa al haber-me entregado al amor de mi vida._

**Confesiones y pertenencias**

**Quinn P.V**

Cuando llegue a casa , en mi cara estaba instalada la sonrisa mas grande que he tenido y todo gracias a el , a mi Ryan . Hacer el amor con Ryan , entregarme a el , ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida a parte de mi preciosa Bethany , la que esta siendo criada por una maravillosa familia. Ryan fue tan cuidadoso y atento conmigo , tan considerado , como si yo fuese el ser mas frágil de este planeta , buscando mi placer antes que el suyo, siendo en amante mas considerado del mundo a la hora de hacerme el amor. Solo se una cosa , lo AMO , por todo lo que es , por como es y todo mi ser me dice que es con el hombre que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida , se que no todos los amores adolescentes son el definitivo , pero se que Ryan Thomas Berry será mi marido, el hombre de mi vida y el futuro padre de mis hijos , todo el me tiene enamorada , sencillamente he caído en el hechizo de Cupido , el dios del amor , dictaminado a Ryan como mi eterno compañero.

Al día siguiente...

Me levante al igual que siempre , pero con una sonrisa aun mayor que la de ayer , como no tener-la si has soñado lo que yo he soñado . Simple en mi sueño había una boda , una bonita casa y unos preciosos niños morenos con ojos avellanas , y todo , mio y de Ryan .

Era sábado, lo que significaba mañana y tarde de relax con las chicas en la piscina , si el tiempo daba esa posibilidad , la cual me daba hoy, normalmete teníamos todo el día de relax , pero como hoy tenia una cita con Ryan , a las 8:15 , tendría que ajustar el planing del día. Como cada sábado , mi madre buscaba algo que hacer para dejar-nos a nosotras nuestro espacio.

A eso de las 10 llegaron Santana y Britt , con sus bolsas para nuestro día de chicas , las deje pasar a la piscina mientras yo iba a mi cuarto a coger mis gafas de sol y mi toalla. Cuando baje las encontré ya metidas en el agua jugando entre ellas.

**Q: **Ayy , el amor el amor- dije antes de tirarme de cabeza. Cuando volví a salir a la superficie me encontré de cara con la mirada inquisitoria de Santana.

**Q:** Que pasa S , tengo algo en la cara ?- lo se pregunta estupida , seguro que Santana y su tercer ojo mexicano ya se han dado cuenta.

**S: **la verdad es que si , te ha cambiado algo en la mirada , la tienes mucho mas brillante que ayer , lo que significa que estas feliz y aquí es donde viene mi pregunta , es por algo que has hecho con Ryan?

Yo misma no me deje contestar , mi sonrojo me ganó la partida.

**S: **No me digas que es lo que creo que es?

**Q:** Si lo que estas pensando es la mayor muestra de amor que existe , pues si.

**Br:** Estoy un poco perdida , me podeis iluminar porfis?

**S:** Cielo lo que intento decir es que Quinn ha tenido sexo con Ryan.

**Q:** No fue sexo , fue hacer el amor.

**S:** Y como fue , lo hace bien.

**Q:** Por dios San , que tienes novia y encima es tu primo del que estamos hablando.

**Br:** A mi también me interesa

**S: **Ves , ahora cuenta.

**Q:** Fue simplemente perfecto , fue cuidadoso , atento , considerado , siempre buscado mi placer antes que el suyo propio , simplemente fue como estar en el cielo.

**S:** Waow así que mi primito es un buen amante.

**Q:** Mejor que Puck , te lo aseguro .

**S:** Y que , también la tiene mas grande?

**Q:** SANTANA , por dios ese tema no te importa- la verdad es que , por lo que recuerdo de aquella noche con Puck , el tamaño de Ryan es mucho mayar y que consete que no me importa. El rto del dia fue como cada dia de chicas que teniamos la Unholdy Trinity , piscina , manicura , cotilleos y pedicura , vamos una tarde normal entre chicas, a eso de las 17:50 , las chics se fuero a sus casas , lo que me daba a mi un margen de 2h 25min , para arreglarme para la cita con Ryan. La vestimenta elegida fu unos sky jeans negros , una blusa de estampado de flores y unos tacones de cuña , con un estampado de florecillas a juego con la blusa.

**Ryan P.V**

19:30 y yo ya estaba arreglado para la cita con Quinn , unos pantalones negros , camisa de media manga de cuadros azules y blancos y mis inseparables Convers azul marino .

Antes de ir a recoger a Quinn me pase por la floristería para recoger un ramo de 24 rosas blancas , la flor favorita de Quinn , habiendo una por cada uno de los que llevamos juntos , recogí el ramo y lo coloque en el coche de forma que no se dañase ninguna flor. A las 20: 15 me coloque delante la puesta de los Fabray y toque el timbre.

**Quinn P.V**

20:15 y el timbre sonó , como amaba que Ryan fuera tan puntual , cogí mi chaqueta y mi bolso , al abrir la puerta me vi sorprendida por encontrarme a mi chico con un precioso ramo de rosas blancas , mi flor favorita.

**R:** Un ramo de flores preciosas para la chica mas hermosa para mi que hay en este mundo

Me sentí morir con lo que me dijo Ryan , se lo agradecí con un profundo beso demostrándole cuanto lo amo.

**Q**: Te amo.

**R:** Y yo a ti , sabes el significado de esta flor ? ?

**Q:** No , que significa ?

**R:** La rosa blanca para una pareja que se regala este tipo de rosas quiere demostrar que esperan que la relación tenga un futuro sólido . La flor significa amor puro , feliz y eterno como el que yo te tengo a ti.

**Q:** Ohh Ryan por eso te amo tanto.

**R:** Por regalarte flores ?

**Q:** No , por simplemente perfecto – me acerque a el y lo bese , como muestra de agradecimiento por su regalo y su declaración- Por cierto , cuantas flores hay?

**R:** 24 como...

**Q**: Como los dias que llevamos juntos, los mejores 24 dias , las mejores 576 horas , los mejores minutos de mi vida, te amo mi amor- que pasa llebo la cuenta y que.

**R: **Como yo a ti mi vida.

Entre en casa y puse las flores en agua , no queria que se estropease .

Cuando salí de casa Ryan me esperaba con su mano extendida , la cual cogi sin duda y entrelace nuestros dedos y nos dirigimos hacia el coche , nos subimos , como siempre Ryan me abrió la puerta , cuando ya estábamos en marcha se lo pregunte , la intriga me mataba.

**Q:** A donde vamos ?

_R:_ Tengo reserva para las 21: 00 en Yamato west steakhouse .

**Q:** Es el mejor restaurante de sushi de la ciudad , cuesta mucho tener reserva.

**R:** No cuando el dueño es el mejor amigo de tu padre .

**Q**. El señor Ebisawa es el mejor amigo de tu padre?

**R**: Si , y el padrino de Jhon , es como si fuese mi tío.

Nos dirigimos al restaurante , cuando entramos el maître estaba en sus cosas pero a un asi nos pregunto.

Tiene reserva? - el hombre que no pasaba de los 50 años nos pregunto sin levantar la mirada de la agenda

**R**: Mark , no me reconoces ?

Mark levanto la mirada nada mas oír a Ryan.

**M**: Ryan , hijo eres tu ?

**R.** Asi es .

**M:** Por dios la ultima vez que te vi tenias como 12 años , cuanto has cambiado hijo , ya estas todo hecho un hombre.

Mark salio de su puesto y le dio un gran abrazo a Ryan.

**R:** Sigue mi tío en la cocina? A por cierto ella es Quinn Fabray , mi novia.

**M:** Es muy guapa y si tu tio sigue en la cocina ya sabes por donde ir.

Ryan me guió de la mano hasta la puerta que daba a la cocina del restaurante .

_R:_ Hola tio Itsuki

**I:** Ryan hijo , cuanto tiempo , dime quien es la bella señorita?

**R:** Es mi novia , Quinn te presento a mi tío Itsuki Ebisawa , tío te presento a mi novia Quinn Fabray

**I:** Encantando Kimi,Aatawa. sugoku O totemo bijin ( En español : Eres muy bonita)

**Q**: Lo mismo digo- Me acerque disimuladamente al oído de Ryan y le susurre – Que es lo que ha dicho en japones ?

**R:** Te ha dicho que eres muy bonita

**Q**: Ohh gracias señor Ebisawa por el cumplido.

**I:** Nada de señor , llamame Itsuki, eres la novia de mi sobrino , así que somos familia , Ryan hijo tienes reserva.

R: Si que tengo reserva.

I: No se hable mas , James ,Dianna todo lo que pidan estos chicos pore por cuenta de la casa.

Para cenar pedimos un variado de sushi , el cual era fabuloso , el trato que recibimos fue genial , fue una velada maravillosa , sobretodo por la compañía . Cuando fuimos a íbamos a volver a casa, Ryan me sorprendió cambiando de dirección al mirador , al cual llegamos en 5 minutos Ryan salio del coche y se sento en el capó del coche , yo hice lo mismo recibiendo ayuda de su parte , cuando yo estuve bien sentada a su lado me sorprendió que el se bajase y se arrodillase ante mi , sacando después un estuche alargado de joyería, la abrió , , dejándome ver una pulsera en la cual rezaba mi nombre y un collar el cual ponía el suyo

**R:** Quinn , esto no es un proposición de matrimonio , algún día me arrodillare y te lo pediré , pero ahora no , quiero que con este collar y esta pulsera en los cuales rezan nuestros nombres , tengamos un símbolo aparte de nuestros sentimientos , el cual demuestre que nos pertenecemos , entonces que me dices , llevarías un collar en el que pone mi nombre y me dejarías llevar una pulsera que pone el tuyo?

**Q**: Seria un autentico honor , que ese collar dictaminase para los demás que soy tuya , como esa pulsera dictaminara que eres mio- me gire dejando-le a la vista mi cuello , en el cual me puso mi colgante. Me gire y cogí del estuche esa pulsera plateada que rezaba mi nombre y se la coloque en su muñeca derecha , mano la cual dirigí para que apoyase sobre mi corazón al igual que yo apoye la miá en el suyo.- Ahora tenemos una prueba mas que dictamina que mi corazón y mi cuerpo te pertenecen así como a mi me pertenecen tu cuerpo y tu corazón, te amo.

R: Te amo.- Lo bese como si fuera el fin del mundo , era el final del mundo para mi mundo de cordura y control , control para demostrar que Ryan Thomas Berry me pertenece como yo a el.

**Golpe de inspiración y aquí tenemos un nuevo cap , como ya he actualizado hoy no actualizare mañana.**

**Me encantaría que quin lee esta historia me dejase su opinión.**

**Besitos y gracias por leeros mi historia.**

**Atte: Laulau2311**


	12. Los Klaine y una muestra del futuro

**He decidido que le dia de actulizacion sera aquel en el que me llegue la inspiracion , asi que a partir de hora no hay dia fijo , ahora les dejo con la historia.**

**En el anterior capitulo...**

_**R:** Quinn , esto no es un proposición de matrimonio , algún día me arrodillare y te lo pediré , pero ahora no , quiero que con este collar y esta pulsera en los cuales rezan nuestros nombres , tengamos un símbolo aparte de nuestros sentimientos , el cual demuestre que nos pertenecemos , entonces que me dices , llevarías un collar en el que pone mi nombre y me dejarías llevar una pulsera que pone el tuyo?_

_**Q**: Seria un autentico honor , que ese collar dictaminase para los demás que soy tuya , como esa pulsera dictaminara que eres mio- me gire dejando-le a la vista mi cuello , en el cual me puso mi colgante. Me gire y cogí del estuche esa pulsera plateada que rezaba mi nombre y se la coloque en su muñeca derecha , mano la cual dirigí para que apoyase sobre mi corazón al igual que yo apoye la miá en el suyo.- Ahora tenemos una prueba mas que dictamina que mi corazón y mi cuerpo te pertenecen así como a mi me pertenecen tu cuerpo y tu corazón, te amo._

_**R:** Te amo.- Lo bese como si fuera el fin del mundo , era el final del mundo para mi mundo de cordura y control , control para demostrar que Ryan Thomas Berry me pertenece como yo a el._

**Los Klaine y una muestra del futuro**

**Ryan P.V**

Lunes por la mañana , me prepare para ir al instituto yo solo ya que Blaine tenia cita en el dentista, me vestí con mi estilo habitual , camiseta , jeans oscuros y deportivas , sumando-le al look la chaqueta del equipo, al bajar a desayunar me encontré que era el único que faltaba por sentarme a desayunar en familia.

**Sh:** Buenos días hijo , que te apetece para desayunar?

**R: **Con fruta y cereales me apaño mama .

**Sh:** Esta bien hijo , como sabes hoy tu hermano tiene cita con el dentista por lo que te tendrás que ir solo al instituto , a por cierto me acaba de llamar tu tía , que no hace falta que pases a por Santana ni a por Brittany que tu prima vuelve a tener su coche y ella se va sola con Brittany al instituto.

**R:** Bueno de todas formas no iba a ir solo , tengo que para a recoger a Quinn y de ahí al instituto.

**Sh: **Es verdad tienes que pasar a por mi nuera , haber cuando se deja ver el pelo esta niña , como estáis?

**R**: No se mama , con Quinn sencillamente todo es perfecto , estoy terriblemente

**H:** Enamorado hijo , estas muy enamorado y se te noto en los ojos y en los de ella se nota que también lo esta de ti.

**R: **Me dijo que me ama y yo también se lo dije , sencillamente no pude contenerme.

**Sh:** Creo que eso viene de serie en los hombres Berry cielo , cuando tu padre y yo empezamos a salir , tardamos solo una semana en decirnos te quiero y tres en decir un " te amo", pero cuando se esta enamorado eso es imposible de controlar y se ve de lejos que estáis muy enamorados.

En cuanto mi madre acabo de hablar me levante y la abrace , y le di un beso en la mejilla para despedirme igual que a mi padre , con mis hermanos choque los puños , como siempre y me dirigí hacia el coche y puse camino hacia la casa Fabray , aparque y pique al timbre siendo recibido por Judy.

**J: **Pero quien tenemos aquí , si es el romántico de mi yerno.

**R:** Quinn se lo cuenta todo verdad?

**J: Así **es y Ryan y que dijimos de hablarnos por el usted?

**R.** Que hablásemos de tu a tu , disculpa Judy.

**J:** No hay problema Ryan , pasa Quinn esta en la cocina acabando de desayunar.

Me encamine hacia la cocina silenciosamente para que Quinn no se diera cuenta , me posicione en su espalda y le tape los ojos .

**R:** Quien soy ?

**Q: **No lo se , eres el chico moreno , de ojos verdosos y jugador de football del cual estoy perdidamente enamorada ?

**R:** El mismo , mi reina. - le destape los ojos y Quinn se giro para estar de cara a mi.

**Q : **Que haces ahí parado , ven aquí y saludame como se debe – me acerque a Quinn y conecte sus labios con los míos , Quinn me engancho el labio inferior con los suyos , mandando una intensa descarga a la parte sur de mi cuerpo.

**Q:** Buenos días mi rey.

**R: **Esta lista mi reina para irnos al instituto ?

**Q: **Estoy lista mi amor , solo falta que coja la mochila que esta en mi cuarto y nos vamos – la deje irse a su habitación a por su mochila.

**J:** Estas muy enamorado de ella verdad?

**R:** La amo con todo mi corazón Judy , haría lo que fuera por mantener-la siempre feliz , y si eso implicase alejarme de ella para que fuera feliz con otra persona lo haría , lo que mas me importa es que sea feliz.

**Q:** Mi felicidad esta donde tu estés Ryan , así que si te alejas de mi sabrás lo que es ver a Lucy Quinn Fabray enfadada.

**R:** No puede ser tan malo , no?

**J:** Ohh , creme es pero que Sue Slyvester en su pero día.

**R**: Madre de dios .No hacer enfadar a Quinn , Apuntado .

**Q:** Venga , dejate de tontería y vayámonos.- Nos despedimos de Judy y nos fuimos hacia el coche .

**Q:** Ahora que me doy cuenta y Blaine?

**R**: Tenia cita en el dentista por lo que llegara mas tarde.

**Q:** Y las Brittana ?

**R:** San vuelve a tener su coche , así que dejaran de utilizar los servicios de transporte Berry.

**Q: **O que pena , me encanta ir contigo al instituto.

**R:** Por que dices eso?

**Q: **Ya que San vuelve a tener el coche , creo que tendré que irme con ella.

**R:** Para el carro preciosa , tu no te vas a ir con ellas al instituto teniendo aquí a tu novio el cual esta dispuesto a llevarte hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario.

**Q:** Te amo.

**R:** Y yo a ti mi vida.

Llegamos al instituto y aparcamos en la plaza de siempre y nos dirigimos de la mano a la puerta del instituto , encontrándonos con las Brittana y Kurt

**R:** Buenos días damas , caballero .

**K:** Quinn no lo pierdas que sino me lo quedo yo .

**Q:** Demasiado tarde Kurt , no pienso perder-lo por nada del mundo.

**S: **Q , Ryan y Britt tiene clase juntos , al igual que nosotras y porcelana , vamos para nuestro salón?

**Q:** Nos vemos luego amor.

**R: **Por supuesto cielo , San ya que tu me robas a mi rubia , yo te robo a la tuya , Britt me harías el honor de acompañarme?- le pregunte extendiendo el brazo al cual Britt se cogió. Las chicas ( si , incluido Kurt) se fueron a su clase y Britt y yo nos dirigimos hacia nuestro salón , nos tocaba español.

La clase fue normal , nos asignaron un proyecto , que estaba chupado tanto para mi como para Brittany , lo juro puede parecer el ser mas despistado y inocente de este planeta pero en la cabeza de esta chica , hay el cerebro de un genio.

Las demás clases fuero sencillas , beneficios de haber sido un nerd, a las hora del almuerzo había llegado Blaine del dentista , al acabar el almuerzo nos dirigimos al salón del coro , yo corrí a sentarme al lado de Quinn , pero Blaine se quedo en el centro del salón.

**Sr.S:** Chicos , Blaine me ha pedido si podía cantar una canción , así que adelante Blaine.

**Bl: **Bueno la canción que voy a cantar es en español , es lo que señor Shue os esta repartiendo , la canción es para Kurt , espero que la entiendas , Ry me ayudas a la guitarra y en los coros?

**R:** Por supuesto hermano – me levante y me senté en un taburete con la guitarra en mi regazo y empece a tocar.

**Si tu me quisieras-Lu**

**Blaine**

Si pretendemos  
que nada pasa entre tú y yo  
estar fingiendo  
es culpa de los dos

En silencio grito al miedo,  
que se despida y entre el sol  
quiero el valor para que hoy  
te diga quien soy yo

No puedo más,  
no puedo callarme si  
yo te amo  
para siempre así será

Y si tu me quisieras bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti  
si tu me quisieras  
y me permitieras hacerte más feliz  
me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí,  
para mí, para vivir la vida  
para ti y llenar la mía, ven a mí

Y aunque tal vez tú pienses que es un poco arriesgado  
quiero decirte que también  
yo estoy temblando  
y tengo miedo que quizás todo sea en vano  
al menos yo te pido que,  
hay que intentarlo

Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí  
para mí, para vivir la vida para ti  
y llenar la mía, ven a mí

Si me detienes  
te digo desde hoy  
que aunque lo intentes  
no lo decido yo

Entre tanta tanta gente  
y apareciste al corazón  
y que hago yo, se enamoró  
no puedo decirle no

No puedo más  
no puedo callarme si  
yo te amo  
para siempre así será

Y si tu me quisieras bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti  
si tu me quisieras  
y me permitieras hacerte más feliz  
me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí  
para mí, para vivir la vida para ti  
y llenar la mía, ven a mí

Y aunque tal vez tú pienses que es un poco arriesgado  
quiero decirte que también  
yo estoy temblando  
y tengo miedo que quizás todo sea en vano  
al menos yo te pido que,  
hay que intentarlo  
me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí  
para mí, para vivir la vida para ti  
y llenar la mía, ven a mí

Y si tu  
Si tu me quisieras hoy  
si tu  
bajaría el cielo amor

Al acabar la canción todos nuestros compañeros nos aplaudieron.

**K:** Creo que se lo que pretendías decir con esa canción Blaine , pero me encantaría que me lo aclararas. 

**Bl:** Lo que pretendía decir es que quiero que seas mi novio Kurt , llevamos 6 citas en tres semanas y me gustas mucho , que me dices aceptas ser mi chico?

**K**: Lo acepto – Kurt se levantó y se fundió en un beso con mi hermano , yo lo único que pude hacer fue silbar , tanto Kurt como Blaine se sonrojaron y se separaron.

**K**: Ya ves Quinn , hemos caído en las redes de amor de los mellizos Berry.

**Q**: Ya ves Hummel , ya ves .

La clase del Glee era la ultima en mi horario al igual que en el de Quinn , por lo que nos fuimos a mi asa a ver una peli . Estaríamos solos , Mis padre trabajando , los gemelos en sus practicas deportivas y Blaine en su tarde Klaine.

**Quinn P.V**

Nos encontravamos en el sofá de los Berry acurrucados viendo una pelicular , la cual era mi favorita , El diario de Noa , pero toda mi atención se la estaba llevando Ryan, estaba tan guapo.

Poco a poco me fui acercado a su cuello en el que le deposite unos cuantos besos antes de subirme a su regazo y lanzarme a sus labios , llevaba demasiado tiempo si ellos.

Pude comenzar a sentir como LittleRay se estaba despertando y yo ya no aguantaba mas.

**Q:** Amor , no puedo mas , te necesito.

Ryan no me contesto , me cogió al estilo novia y me cargo hasta su cuarto y me deposito delicadamente en su cama antes de ponerse sobre mi y comenzar a besarme el cuello , gusto en el punto mas sensible de este enviando pequeñas descargas eléctricas directas a mi clítoris.

**Q: **Tienes demasiada ropa encima – en un rápido movimiento por mi parte conseguí darnos la vuelta , haciendo que Ryan estuviese en el colchón , poco a poco toda la ropa fue desapareciendo de nuestros cuerpos hasta quedar totalmente desnudos . Nuestros cuerpos eran como dos imanes , se atraían en uno al otro , rápidamente Ryan sacó un preservativo de el cajón de su mesita de noche , le quite el paquete , lo abrí y se lo coloque , por dios eso estaba mas duro que una piedra y lo necesitaba en mi interior ya.

Me posicione ahorcajas sobre Ryan y dirigí su miembro a mi entrada , poco a poco , centímetro a centrifugo me fui auto-empalando en el miembro de Ryan , cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de mi ambos soltamos un suspiro , lentamente me comencé a mover de arriba a bajo , aumentado la velocidad poco a poco , me faltaba poco para llegar a orgasmo cundo Ryan me giro posicionando-me contra el colchón , empezando el con unos lentos movimientos que de un momento a otro aceleraron de manera exagerada llevando me rápidamente al éxtasis al igual que el , Ryan siguió moviendo-se lentamente ayudando-me a bajar del orgasmo , cuando salio de mi interior , me abrazo por la espalda pegándome a su pecho desnudo.

**R:** Te amo Quinn Fabray- Dijo antes de besarme en el cuello.

**Q: **Y yo a ti mi amor y yo a ti .

**R:** Sabes son las 18:30 , mis padres llegan en una hora que quieres hacer?

**Q:** Solamente estar acurrucada a tu lado – No separamos , volvimos a vestirnos y cambiamos las sabanas del colchón . Nos volvimos a acostar y esta vez puse mi cabeza en su pecho , no se en que momento nos venció el sueño , pero quiero que sea esta la forma en la que nos venza siempre.

**Narrador P.V**

Como a eso de las 19:30 llegaron los demás miembros de la familia Berry , pero una en particular fue a ver a su hijo encontrándose de lleno la mas tierna de las escenas , dos jóvenes enamorados abrazados y durmiendo en el mas placido sueño , los dejo dormir , pero llamo a la madre de cierta joven obteniendo así la ropa necesaria para esta el día de mañana . Esa noche dichos jóvenes durmieron en la compañía de su alma gemela y del que seria su compañero en el eterno camino de la vida , si esta se lo dejaba ser-lo.

**Como siempre estero que les haya gustado como se va encaminado esta historia , déjenme su opinión vi a review y gracias por leer.**

**Besitos y gracias.**

**Atte : Laulau2311**


	13. Las regionales y el regalo

**Como siempre en cursiva estan los pensamientos y ahora les dejo con la historia.**

_**En el anterior capitulo...**_

_**R:** Sabes son las 18:30 , mis padres llegan en una hora que quieres hacer?_

_**Q:** Solamente estar acurrucada a tu lado – No separamos , volvimos a vestirnos y cambiamos las sabanas del colchón . Nos volvimos a acostar y esta vez puse mi cabeza en su pecho , no se en que momento nos venció el sueño , pero quiero que sea esta la forma en la que nos venza siempre._

_**Narrador P.V**_

_Como a eso de las 19:30 llegaron los demás miembros de la familia Berry , pero una en particular fue a ver a su hijo encontrándose de lleno la mas tierna de las escenas , dos jóvenes enamorados abrazados y durmiendo en el mas placido sueño , los dejo dormir , pero llamo a la madre de cierta joven obteniendo así la ropa necesaria para esta el día de mañana . Esa noche dichos jóvenes durmieron en la compañía de su alma gemela y del que seria su compañero en el eterno camino de la vida , si esta se lo dejaba ser-lo._

**Las regionales y el regalo**

**Ryan P.V**

Como cada mañana mi despertador sono a las 6:45 de la mañana , esa mañana me desperte acampoñado por la mujer que amo lo cual tenia su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, un momento, si Quinn esta aquí significa que nos dormimos por lo cual ella no fue a casa y no tiene ropa para hoy , mierda , mi suegra me mata.

**Q: **Cielo , no pienses tan alto por la mañana , que te saldrán arrugas en esa perfecta carita.

**R:** No te das cuenta Quinn , nos quedamos dormidos.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe dándole paso a mi hermano, el cual llevaba una bolsa en sus manos.

**Bl:** Hermanito , cuñada , no os preocupéis , ayer mama llamo a Judy , la cual le dio un cambio de ropa completo para ti Quinn.-Blaine le entregó la bolsa a Quinn y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta.

**Q:** Muchas gracias Blaine , eres el mejor cuñado del mundo.

**Bl:** Si , se que soy el mejor , ahora vestiros que hay que bajar a desayunar.-Blaine se fue , cerrando la puerta a su paso . Yo me dirigí al baño , la escasa barba que tenia empezaba a picarme , por lo que me dispuse a quitármela. Me puse la espuma y cuando estaba por comenzar a afeitarme unos pequeños brazos rodearon mi cintura.

**R: **Hey

**Q:** Hey , sabes lo que me gustaria?

**R: **El que?

**Q**: Afeitarte , afeitar al hombre que amas es un acto de los mas íntimos de una pareja.

Le entregue la maquinilla de afeitar indicándole a que procediera , al ser mas alto que ella me senté en la taza del váter para darle mas acceso.

Me afeito con la mayor delicadeza posible, concentrandose en que no quedase ningun bello en mi cara , al acabar me dejo levantarme y lavarme la cara.

**R:** Ya estoy suavecito.

**Q: **Me encantas subecito , pero tambien estas muy sexy con barba.

Me acerque a ella y la cogi de la cintura acercandola a mi , a la par que ella entrelazaba sus brazos tras mi cuello.

**R. **Solo estoy sexy con barba.

**Q**: Tu estas sexy siempre mi amor, mi novio es el tio mas sexy de todo Ohio.

**R:** Soy el chico mas sexy para ti ?

**Q:** No , tu hermano tiene un puntito de no se que – me la quede mirando atónito- jajaja , mi amor era broma , eres el chico mas guapo , perfecto y sexy que existe en todo el mundo para mi y eres solamente mio.

**R**: Hasta los 18 tendrás que compartirme con mi madre.

**Q**: No creo que tu madre te haga las marcas que yo te hago en el cuello.

**R**: Como ?- Me acerque al espejo y mire mi cuello encontrándome con un gran marca roja que estaba pasando a ser violacia- Quinn , me has echo un chupetón ?

**Q:** Que , tenia que dejar-le claro a los demás que tienes dueña.

**R:** Sabes , me encanta que seas posesiva conmigo pero no es justo que yo este marcado y tu no.

Quinn comenzó a bajarse la falda del uniforme , hasta que pude divisar una pequeña marca rojada en su cadera.

**Q: **Y no es la única , en mis pechos también hay unas cuantas marcas.

**R:** Con saber que nos pertenecemos es mas que suficiente para mi.

**Q:** Te amo mi amor.

**R:** Y yo a ti mi vida.

Recogimos las mochilas , metiendo todo lo necesario para el segundo dia de clases de esta semana.

Al bajar a desayunar , todos estaban ya en la mesa.

**R: **Buenos días familia.

**Todos los Berry's**: Buenos dias Faberrys

**R: **Amor , te he dicho que alguna vez que mi familia esta loca?

**Q: **No cielo.

**R:** Mi familia esta loca.

**Sh:** Ryan Thomas Berry , se puede saber que impresión de nosotros quieres darle a nuestra nuera ?

**R: **Lo siento mama.

**H:** No pasa nada hijo , sentaos a desayunar, Quinn que quieres desayunar ?

**Q**: Cereales y fruta si puede ser .

**H**: Quinn.

**Q:** Lo siento Hiram

**H: **No pasa nada hija pero acuérdate que eres parte de la familia , no tienes que tratarnos de usted.

El desayuno paso normal , recogimos nuestras cosas y nos encaminamos al coche con Blaine como copiloto designado y nosotros detras.

**Bl: **Ry.

**R: **Dime.

**Bl:** Tenemos que pasar abuscar a Kurt y Finn.

**R:** Conduce anda.

Deje que Quinn se acurrucas contra mi , abrazándola contra mi pecho durante el camino hasta la casa HummellHudson. Nada mas llegar a la puerta de la casa Blaine hizo sonar el pito y al minuto Kurt y Finn salían por la puerta.

**K: **Buenos días chicos :

**R:** Buenos días cuñado , buenos días Bro.

**Bl:** Ryan , ya me has dado los buenos días antes.

**Q: **Jajaj Blaine tu hermano estaba saludando a Finn , por cierto buenos dias Kurt , Finn.

**K, F: **Buenos dias rubita.

**R: **Quietos ahi chicos , su nombre es Quinn y el único que puede llamarla rubia soy yo.

Quinn se acerco a mi oído para poder hablar por susurros.

**Q: **Me encanta que seas posesivo conmigo mi amor.

Yo lo único que pude hacer fue reírme ya que utiliza la misma frase que antes había enpleando yo , me acerque a sus labios y le implante un beso que decia un " Te amo " en el.

El resto del camino hasta McKinley paso en silencio , salvo por el sonido de la rubia. Al llegar al instituto , Blaine aparco en la plaza de siempre y a lo dos segundo en la plaza de al lado aparcaba el coche mi Santana.

**Br:** Buenos días chicos

**R:** Pequeño unicornio y el abrazo a tu lesbro?- Britt se acerco a mi y me dio un abrazo del estilo estrangulador que casi me mata , menuda pero matona.

**S:** Lesbro ?

**Br**: Si , el otro día hablando de ti con Ryan me di cuenta de que podría recurrir a el cuando me pasase algo contigo , así que eso lo convierte en mi Lesbro.

**S:** Q quieres ser mi Lesbro girl?

**Q:** Encantada San .

**F. **Que clase tenéis chicos ?

**S:** Biología

**Br: **Economía.

**Q:** Economía.

**K: **Biología

**Bl: **Español

**R:** Hora libre

**F:** Genial Ry , me podrías ayudar con una cosa?

R: Claro bro . MI amor , te amo y te veo mas tarde , Brittanas , Klaines , nos vemos mas tarde.

Besé a Quinn y me coloque al lado de Finn y nos fuimos caminando hasta el campo de Football.

**F**: Necesito tu ayuda hermano.

**R: **Que pasa?

**F**: Estoy totalmente enamorado de una chica , pero no se acercarme a ella sin cagar-la.

**R:** Quien es ?

**F:** Sugar Motta , esta en el glee.

**R:** Te acabas de dar la solución tu mismo Finn.

**F:** Como?

**R:** Cantale una canción Finn, demuéstrale a partir de la música lo que sientes por ella y pídele una cita .

**F:** Gracias tío me has ayudado un huevo , oye todavía tenemos media hora que te parece si damos unos pases , me he traído el balón.

**R:** Venga vamos.

Estuvimos el resto de la hora dando pases , hasta que sonó el timbre marcando que la hora había finalizado , dando comienzo a una nueva. Me dirigí a mi clase de Historia avanzada , la cual compartía con Mike y Tina. La profesora nos sorprendió con un examen sorpresa el cual respondí rápido y seguro , desde siempre he tenido la manía de repasar en casa todo lo que hacemos en clase cada día. Las siguientes clases hasta la hora del almuerzo no las compartía con nadie al que pudiera llamar amigo.

Al llegar a la cafetero me dirigí directamente a la mesa que ocupábamos los del glee club y me senté al lado de Quinn , quien ya me había comprado mi comida, definitivamente es perfecta.

**Mer**: Chicos dentro de 5 semanas son las regionales y el señor Shue , me dijo ayer que este año el tema de las regionales , es a propia elección , que se basaran en la actuación y el talento de cada grupo , por lo que me pregunto que podemos hacer este año?

**P: **Rock

**Br:** Pop

R: Se que normalmente es solo un tema en el que se basa toda la competición , pero por que no hacer-lo nuestro , que demuestre como es el coro de McKinley.

**Mer:** Que propones Ry.

**R:** Canciones originales.

**K:** Me encanta es unas idea fantástica , pero de que cantar tu tienes algo.

**R**: En este instituto , estar en el coro si no eres un jugador o una animadora se le considera ser un perdedor verdad?

**T: **Si por que?

**R:** Por que tengo la canción perfecta , haber que os parece lo que tengo hasta ahora.

Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)  
But, hey, give me just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

**Mer: **Me encanta , narra nuestra situación y nos da como personas como un futuro prometedor.

**R:** Somos personas con un futuro prometedor Mercedes.

**K:** Estoy de acuerdo Ryan , osea ya tenemos la canción grupal , nos falta el dueto.

**P: **Chicos os importaría que usásemos la canción que utilizasteis en vuestra audición en la grupal pero para los chicos , osea se nota que es una canción de un chico a una chica , por lo tanto tiene que ser cantada por los chicos .

**R**: Que decís vosotros ?

**Todos :** Estamos de acuerdo.

**Ar:** Y para el dueto?

**Bl: **Ryan y yo llevamos unas semanas trabajando en una canción pero no se si sera adecuada .

**Br:** Canta-la a haber .

**R: **Sam me prestas tu guitarra?

**Sa:** Claro ten- Sam me paso su guitarra y comencé con la canción.

**Little things**

**Ryan**  
Your hand fits in mine  
Like It's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots  
With the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me...

**Blaine**  
I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes when you smile,  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs  
The dimples in your back  
At the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly.

**Ryan y Blaine**  
I won't let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
(oh It's you)  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things.

**Ryan**  
You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe thats the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations  
Are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me.

**Blaine**  
I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me.

**Ryan y Blaine**

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things.

**Blaine**  
You'll never love yourself  
Half as much  
As I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right darling  
But I want you to  
If I let you know  
I'm here  
For you  
Maybe you love yourself  
Like I love you, oh.

**Ryan **  
I've just let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
Because it's you  
Oh it's you  
It's you  
They add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things.

**Ryan y Blaine**  
I won't let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things.

**Mer: **Es preciosa , en que pensasteis para hacer-la.

**Bl:** A mi no me mires , solo escribí la música.

**R:** En Quinn.

**Q: **Es preciosa mi amor.

**Ar:** Pues ya tenemos dueto , yo creo que la chica mas adecuada para cantar-la es Quinn.

**P:** Estoy de acuerdo.

**Todos: **Y yo.

**Ar:** Pues listo , ya tenemos las canciones , solo faltan las coreografías , por lo tanto nuestros mejores bailarines que sepamos , Brittany y Mike , se encargan de montar-las.

**K:** Habrá que decirse-lo al .

Al acabar de hablar Kurt , soño el timbre lo que signidficab clasee del Glee.

: Buen dia chicos ,como sabeis en 5 semanas son las regionales.

**S:** Lo sabemos , Cedes nos lo ha contado , tambien sabemos que el tema es libre , y durante la comida nos hemos reunido ya lo tenmos decidid o , la decision a sido unanime.

** :**: Pues entonces que Kurt y Mercedes , como capitanes que son que expresen esa idea.

**K:** , hemos decidido que en los regionales queremos mostrar como es verdaderamente el coro en este instituto , y que mejor que unas canciiones originales para mostrar eso .

** :**: Muy bien Kurt , pero y las canciones ?

**Mer:** Todas de autoria Berry , peo hay una que esta inacabada , por lo que la acabaremos entre todos.

** :** Y que canciones son ?

**Mer:** Se acuerda de la cancion con la que audicionaron Ryan y Blaine , esa cancion seria cantada por los chicos hacia las chicas.

** :** El dueto?

**Ar: **No se preocupe , la he grabado cuando la han cantando y ya la tiene en su correo.

** :** Genial , esperar unos minutos que la escuche.

El , se fue a su despacho y escucho la cancion volviendo minutos despues.

** : **Me parece perfecto para un dueto entre Quinn y Ryan.

**K**: Hemos decidido entre todos que la cantarían ellos.

** :** Y la otra canción.

**K: **Ryan .

**R: **No esta acabada pero bueno

Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)  
But, hey, give me just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

: Muy bien , me gusta .

**Br:** Chicos que os parece esto para la siguiente estrofa.

Push me up against the locker  
And hey, all I do is shake it off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my car

**Mer: **Perfecto Britt , combina genial con lo demás .

**F: **Yo tengo algo pero no se , mi idea era que ahora metiéramos la segunda y tercera estrofa de Ryan y después esto

Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up-up in the air  
Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care  
You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
Like a rocket, just watch me go  
Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
I can only be who I are

** :** Perfecto Finn , y como la finalizamos.

**T:** Que os parece con esto.

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me

** : **Perfecto final Tina , me encanta , y las coreografias?

**Todos :** Brittany y Mike.

** :** Perfecto chicos , todavia faltan 10 minutos alguin quiere pasara a cantar?

**R:** Yo si señor Shue.

** :** Adelante.

**R:** Esto es para Quinn , mañana cumplimos un mes , pero como no hay glee , te lo canto hoy ,y que mejor que hacerlo con una cancion compuesta especialmente para ti , espero que te guste.

**Stole my heart**

(waiting for a girl like you)  
The night shines  
It's getting hot on my shoulders  
I don't mind, this time it doesn't matter  
Cause your friends,  
They look good but you look better  
Don't you know all night  
I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around, round, round

Under the lights tonight  
Turned around, and you stole my heart  
Just one look, and I saw your face  
Fell in love  
Take a minute girl,  
Steal my heart tonight

Just one look, yeah  
I'm waiting for a girl like you

I'm weaker  
My worlds fall and they hit the ground  
All life come on here  
Don't you fail me now  
I start to say  
I think I love you but I make no sound

Oh cuz all my life ive been waiting for a girl like you to come around

Under the lights tonight  
Turned around, and you stole my heart  
Just one look, and I saw your face  
Fell in love  
Take a minute girl, steal my heart tonight

Just one look, yeah  
I'm waiting for a girl like you

There is no other place that I would rather be  
Right here with you tonight  
As we lay on the ground I put my arms around you  
And we can stay here tonight  
Theres so much I wanna say  
I wanna say

Under the lights tonight  
Turned around, and you stole my heart  
Just one look, and I saw your face  
Fell in love  
Take a minute girl, steal my heart tonight

Under the lights tonight  
Turned around, and you stole my heart  
Just one look, and I saw your face  
Fell in love  
Take a minute girl, steal my heart tonight

Just one look, yeah  
I'm waiting for a girl like you

I'm waiting for a girl like you

Al acabar de cantar Quinn se acerco y me beso , devolviéndome todo el amor que yo le he dado a partir de la canción.

**Nuevo capitulo.**

**Opiniones , como siempre me encanta leer que pensais .**

**Gracias y besitos.**

**Atte: Laulau2311**


	14. Aniversario

**En el anterior capitulo...**

_Under the lights tonight  
Turned around, and you stole my heart  
Just one look, and I saw your face  
Fell in love  
Take a minute girl, steal my heart tonight_

_Under the lights tonight  
Turned around, and you stole my heart  
Just one look, and I saw your face  
Fell in love  
Take a minute girl, steal my heart tonight_

_Just one look, yeah  
I'm waiting for a girl like you_

_I'm waiting for a girl like you_

_Al acabar de cantar Quinn se acerco y me beso , devolviéndome todo el amor que yo le he dado a partir de la canción._

**Aniversario**

**Quinn P.V**

Casi me muero cuando Ryan me canto esa canción . Ryan es sencillamente perfecto , tuvo el valor de pararse delante de todos nuestros compañeros y cantarme la mas bella canción de amor que he escuchado en toda mi vida . Nada mas acabar la música , me acerque a Ryan y le besé demostrándole todo mi amor por el .

**Q:** Te amo.

**R: **Te amo.

Al parecer todos se volvieron locos con nuestro beso ya que la clase se inundo de aplausos , silbidos y de " _Para cuando la boda , me pido ser la madrina_" y "_Yo la organizo_" de parte de Santana y Kurt respectivamente.

Me separe de los labios de Ryan con una sonrisa en los míos , me mantuve pegada a su pecho hasta que sonó el timbre indicando que la clase ya había acabado . Mi siguiente clase era economía , clase que compartía con los Klaine.

**R: **Mi amor tengo entrenamiento y tu clases, te recojo en la puerta de tu salón cuando acabes vale ?

**Q:** Vale cielo , te amo – me puse de puntillas para poder alcanzar sus labios y lo bese.

**R: **Te veo mas tarde mi amor.

Lo vi irse por el pasillo pero yo seguí ahí parada , con una sonrisa tonta en los labios , viendo al amor de mi vida. Fui sacada de mi estado de embobamiento hacia Ryan , por la voz de Blaine.

**Bl: **Quinn , Quinn

**Q:** Que , que pasa ?

**Bl:** Viaje a Ryanlandia?

**Q:** Con todo incluido .

Entre al salón de economía teniendo dos horas de esa tediosa asignatura por delante.

**Ryan P.V**

Me dirigí hacia el vestuario del equipo con una sonrisa instalada en mi cara , Eran sobre las 15: 45 lo que significaba que en exactamente 6 horas y 47 minutos seria mi aniversario oficial con Quinn. Oficialmente la madrugada del miércoles a las 00:32 minutos se cumpliría un mes al lado del amor de mi vida.

Me preparé para entrenar duro esas 2 horas , dentro de dos semanas teniamos partido contra no se que academia militar del este de Ohio.

El entrenamiento paso como siempre solo que ha mas intensidad , correr , saltar vallas , pases o arremeter con todo tu fuerza contra el muñeco que simula ser un defensa contrario.

Lo básico en cada entrenamiento de Football Americano.

Al acabe el entrenamiento me duche , acabando mucho antes que mis compañeros para poder volver a comprobar que todo lo necesario para esta tarde estuviera listo.

Llevaba mas de una semana planeando la sorpresa perfecta para Quinn durante el dia de nuestro aniversario.

Había alquilado una cabaña rustica a media horaen coche desde Lima , en Waynesfield , había comprado alimentos suficientes para satisfacernos durante esta noche y la mañana del día siguiente , había hecho reserva en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad y no se como me las habia ingeniado para conseguir el permiso de Sue Sylvester para que Quinn se saltara el entrenamiento de las porristas y que ambos nos saltásemos las dos primeras horas de clases del dia siguiente. Y lo mas importante tenia permiso de Judy para estar solo con su hija durante toda una noche , lo que es un gran paso en la relación yerno/suegra.

5 minutos antes de que llegasen las clases entraba por la puerta del salón de economía el primero de los regalos de mi parte hacía Quinn , un ramo de rosas azules , el azul en una flor significa confianza, reserva, armonía, afecto, amistad, fidelidad y amor , lo que yo le tengo a Quinn.

**Quinn P.V**

5 minutos , solo faltaban 5 minutos y podría juntarme con Ryan , la Sra . Hagberd estaba explicando algo sobre la economía nacional cuando unos toques en la puerta llamaron su atención.

**Sr. Hag:** Adelante

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un chico que no tendría mas de 25 años , el que cargaba un precioso ramo de rosas azules.

** : **Que desea.

Vengo a hacer entrega de este ramo a la señorita Fabray.

** :** Fabray levanta la mano.

Hice lo que ella me pido , llamando asi la atención del repartidor el que se acerco a mi y me entrego el ramo , yo seguía admirando el ramo hasta que Kurt me apremio para buscar una targeta , la cual no me fue difícil de encontrar.

_El azul en una flor significa confianza, reserva,_

_armonía, afecto, amistad, fidelidad y amor , lo que_

_yo te tengo a ti mi amor. Te amo ._

_-Ryan-_

Era lo que ponía en la tarjeta , de un momento a otro la tarjeta paso de estas en mis manos a las de Kurt , el cual al leerla le dirigió una mira a Blaine como diciendo que haber cuando le tocaba a el recibir un regalo así.

Los dos minutos restantes pasaron volando , no se como de un momento a otro me encontraba fuera del salón .Nada mas levantar la vista me encontré con la visión de Ryan apoyado en las taquillas de enfrente , esperándome con esa sonrisa que solo me dedica a mi.

**R:** Hola

**Q:** Hola

Ryan se acerco ami y me rodeo la cintura con esos musculosos brazos que me encantan , se inclino y me beso de la manera mas dulce posible , sacando suspiros de todas y cada una de las chicas que pasaban por allí en ese momento, al separarnos seguimos conectados por nuestras miradas y nuestras frentes juntas.

**R:** Te ha gustado el regalo , mi amor?

**Q:** Me ha encantado , mi vida.

**R:** Pues como este vas a recibir muchos mas durante hoy y mañana , porque señorita Fabray usted sera mía desde ahora hasta mas o menos las 10 de la mañana de mañana.

**Q: **Pero tenemos clases y yo entrenamiento , y tengo que volver a casa.

**R: **Comprueba-lo si quieres mi vida.

Me puse a comprobar-lo de inmediato llamando primero a mi madre , después le seguiría una llamada a la entrenadora Sylvester.

**J:** Diga ?

**Q:** Mama , soy yo , va enserio que no tengo que volver hoy a casa?

**J: **Va enserio cielo , Ryan muy amablemente me ha pedido permiso para pasar el resto del día, incluyendo la mañana de mañana a tu lado , y yo he aceptado otorgar-le ese permiso hija . Ryan no es como los chicos de ahora que solo piensa en sexo , el te ama muchísimo y lo demuestra con sus gestos , las miradas que te dirije y todo lo que hace cuando esta junto a ti , ademas es un buen chico , como podría yo negarme a que tuvieras un velada romántica con mister perfecto.

**Q**: Gracias mama , te quiero muchísimo.

**J:** Y yo a ti hija.

Colgué la llama y me encontré directamente con la cara de Ryan.

**R:** Y bien ?

**Q: **Tienes el permiso de mi madre , pero no te creo capaz de tener el de la entrenadora.

**R: **Llámala.

Marque el numero privado de la coach , el cual solo teníamos unos pocos privilegiados.

**Sr.S: **Diga.

**Q:** Entrenadora soy yo , Quinn , es cierto que tengo permiso para faltar mañana al entrenamiento?

**Sr.S: **Es cierto y también tenéis permiso tanto tu como Ryan para faltar las primeras 2 horas lectivas .

**Q:** Pero como?

**Sr.S: **Tienes suerte de tener a un chico como Ryan a tu lado . Se ha comprometido a ayudar en caso de que lo necesite en algún momento y ademas vosotros junto a Brittany y Santana , sois las estrellas deportivas de este instituto y estáis trabajando muy duro desde el principio , por lo que tanto yo como todo el mundo sabe que un descanso de vez en cuando no viene mal. Y tu , Lucy Quinn Fabray me recuerdas a una joven Sue Sylvester , ya que se que eres capaz de conseguir-lo todo.

**Q: **Gracias entrenadora.

**Sr.S:** De nada estrella.

Colgué y me gire hacia Ryan el cual seguía teniendo MI sonrisa en su cara.

**R:** Y bien ?

**Q: **Te he dicho hoy que eres perfecto y que te amo?

**R**: No

**Q: **Pues eres perfecto y te amo.

Me puse de puntillas y lo bese. Ryan al separarnos del beso entrelazo nuestros dedos y me guio hacia fuera.

R**yan P.V**

Guie a Quinn hasta el estacionamiento y la hice montarse en el coche y me puse en camino hacia su casa. Nada mas llegar a la puerta de los Fabray hice sonar el claxon y a los pocos segundos la puerta fue abierta por Judy quien portaba en sus manos la maleta en la que estaba toda la ropa y enseres que necesitara Quinn , para el tiempo que estuviésemos fuera . M e baje y fui hacía Judy y le quite la maleta de las manos , me incline y le di un beso en la mejilla.

**J:** Cuida a mi hija Ryan , es lo mejor que tengo.

**R: **La protegere con mi vida Judy , Quinn también es lo mejor que yo tengo.

Me dirigí al coche y deje en el maletero la maleta de Quinn , cuando volví al asiento del conductor me tope con la mirada de incertidumbre de Quinn.

**R: **No me mires así , tu madre ha pensado que necesitarías ropa , así como mi madre también me ha preparado la maleta a mi.

Me dirigí a mi casa pero en vez de salir mi madre ha entregarme la maleta salio mi padre.

**H:** Te la ha preparado tu madre , pero yo le he agregado algo mas , no quiero ser abuelo tan pronto sabes.

Yo solo pude sonrojarme , como no hacerlo cuando tu padre te mete una caja de preservativos en la maleta .Me despedí de mi padre con un abrazo y volví al coche y emprendí camino hacia la cabaña en Waynesfield , todo el viaje tuve que ir respondiendo a las preguntas de Quinn "Donde vamos?" , "Estas lejos?" "Falta mucho?" , todas y cada una de las preguntas tuvieron la misma respuesta , " Espera y veras mi amor" , media hora despues estaba aparcando el coche delante de la cabaña de dos plantas que habia alquilado .

Solo el venir hasta aquí venia la pena , al ver la cara de Quinn, solo espero que las demás sorpresas que le tengo preparadas la dejen con la misma cara.

**R:** Te justa?

**Q:**Me encanta , pero que hacemos aquí?

**R:** Celebrar nuestro aniversario , la casa es nuestra hasta mañana al mediodia.

**Q:** Enserio?

**R:** Cuando te he mentido yo , mi amor . Quieres pasar a dentro?

**Q:** Cierto y claro que quiero pasar.

**Quinn P.V**

Ryan me entrego la llave de la cabaña , me adelante a el y la abri. Al entrar me quede maravillada , era una cabaña de estilo rustico pero con sus toques justos de modernismo. El salón contaba con dos sofás , una mesa ratona , un televisor y una chimenea , la cocina estaba totalmente equipado al igual que el baño. Al subir a la planta superior me volví a acabar de maravillar . La plante de arriba contaba con dos habitaciones , y dos baños . Una era una habitación individual , al lado estaba el baño adyacente , lo que me dejo verdaderamente maravillado fue la habitación principal , la cual contaba con una cama matrimonia y un baño el suite , el que contaba con un jacuzzi , no veía el momento de estar con Ryan dentro , de un momento a otro me vi aplastada contra un musculoso pecho y rodeada por unos fuertes brazos . Ryan se inclino y apoyo su barbilla sobre mi hombro.

**R:** Te gusta ?

**Q**: Me encanta mi amor , es el mejor aniversario de mi vida y se que los que queden para celebrar a tu lado serán igual de maravillosos.

**R:** Intentas deshacerte de mi?

Me di la vuelta entre sus brazos de forma que acabamos mirándonos a los ojos.

**Q:** Escuchame bien Ryan Thomas Berry de Fabray , todos los aniversarios que tenga que celebrar durante el resto de mi vida seran a tu lado.

**R: **Ryan Berry de Fabray, me encanta , pero sabes lo que me gustará mucho mas?

**Q:** Que mi amor?

**R**: El día en que oficialmente te conviertas en Lucy Quinn Berry.

**Q:** Espero con ansias a que llegue ese día.

**R:** Que te parece si desarmamos las maletas?

**Q: **Vamos a ello .

Me encamine hacia la cama , donde previamente Ryan había colocado nuestras maletas , al abrir mi maleta me encontré con una grata sorpresa , la funda de un vestido . Al abrirla me volví a quedar maravillada . Era un vestido color champan de corte recto en el pecho y con una falda en estilo campana , era un vestido precioso , mayor fue la sorpresa al encontrarme también una caja con unos tacones de plataforma blancos preciosos .

**Q: **Al volver a casa le tendre que dar las gracias a mi madre.

**R:** En realidad , tanto el vestido como los tacones los he elegido yo, espero que te guste.

**Q: **No me gusta mi amor , me encanta , es sencillamente un canvinacion preciosa.

**R:** El otro dia lo vi y te imagine con el puesto y no pude resitirme y admito que para los tacones le pedi ayuda a las Brittana.

**Q: **Me encanta , pero no se cuando me lo pondre.

**R:** Esta noche , tengo reserva a las 22:15 en el restaurante la Bella Italia ,son la 18:30 asi que tanto tu como yo tenemos 3 horas para alegrarnos ya que si no es molestia me gustaría salir para allá a las 21:30.

**Q: **Pues entonces nos vemos a las 21:30 en el salon.

**R:** De acuerdo cielo , si necesitas algo estaré en la habitación de al lado.

Vi a Ryan coger una funda de traje , una muda de ropa interior y su neceser antes de que saliera de la habitación.

Preparé todo lo que necesitara para arreglarme . Ropa interior , plancha y cepillos para el pelo , maquillaje y el traje y lo deje encima de la cama . Cogí mi neceser y me fui al baño a ducharme.

Una hora después ya estaba envuelta en la toalla , aseada y con las piernas mucho mas suaves que antes.

Tardé como una hora y cuarto en maquillarme y peinarme . Me decidí por una melena al viento con pequeñas ondulaciones y con el flequillo recogido para atrás, y un maquillaje en tonos claros .

45 minutos mas tarde ya estaba enfundada en ese precioso vestido y subida a esos maravillosos tacones .Al llegar a los ultimo escalones pude ver a Ryan en todo su esplendor vestido en un traje negro con camisa blanca , todo acompañado por una corbata de estilo skinny ( la mas fina que hay) también de color negro , iba guapísimo.

**R:**Estas preciosa , mi amor.

**Q: **Tu no te quedas atrás , ese traje te sienta de maravilla.

**R:** Britt y Blaien me ayudaron a escogerlo.

**Q: **Pues tienen muy buen gusto , pero el modelo también tiene su punto.

Ryan se acerco a mi , morstrando su brazo , clara invitación a que me agarrase a el . M e guio hasta el coche de su brazo , solo se separo de mi para abrirme la puerta , me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su asiento.

45 minutos mas tarde estabamos delante del maître del restaurante La bella Italia.

Buona sera signori, hanno prenotazione?( Buenas noches señores , tienen reserva? )

**R: **Sì, il nome Berry. ( Si , al nombre de Berry)

Giuseppe lleva al señor y la señora Berry a su mesa

El tal Giuseppe nos acompaño a nuestra mesa , Ryan me retiro la silla para que pudiera sentarme.

**Q: **Gracias .

**R: **Denada , que bien te queda mi amor . Quinn Berry.

Yo no dije nada , mi sonrisa me delataba , ansiaba ser la señora de Ryan Berry .

Para cenar pedimos la especialidad del Cheff , Linguini al Pesto los cuales estacan deliciosos y de postre Tiramisu , toso acompañado por una copa de Champan. No se en que momento se me cayo la servilleta pero al volver a estar bien sentada en la me tope , que delante de mi copa había un escuche de joyería cuadrado , el cual estaba abierto en las manos de Ryan , el cual contenía una pulsera de oro con un dije de corazón hecho de zafiro.

**Q: **Ryan que..

**R. **Shuuu, este es mi regalo real de aniversario , una prueba física de que tienes mi corazón en tus manos , es tu decisión aceptar-lo o no.

Yo solo estire mi mano y Ryan me coloco la pulsera.

**Q:** Prometo cuidar tu corazón siempre , asi como se que tu cuidaras el mio , porque desde hace tiempo mi corazón es tuyo.

**R:** Te amo

**Q:** Te amo

Pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos hacia la cabaña , al llegar nos dirigimos directamente a la habitación .

**R:** Que te parece un baño en el Jacuzzi ?

**Q:** Me parece perfecto.

**R:** Espérame ya dentro voy a por una cosa.

Me desnude dentro de la habitación , sorpresa fue la mía al entrar al baño y ver el Jacuzzi encendido y con pétalos de rosa flotando. No tuve duda que fue cosa de Ryan , me metí en el agua y cerré los ojos , relajándome al instante , solo salí de mi estado de relajación cuando el agua se movió producto de la entrada de Ryan dentro del Jacuzzi , no se como no me había dado cuenta antes , en sitios estratégicos del baño había velas colocadas y encendidas lo que le daca un aire romántico a la estancia , el cual fue mas elevado cuando Ryan me entrego una copa de champan.

**Q: **Gracias mi amor .

**R: **De nada mi vida.

Me acerque a Ryan y me coloque entre sus piernas , utilizando su pecho como almohada , una hora después era llevada en brazos por Ryan a la cama , donde se desato la pasión y el amor que nos procesaba-mos el uno a lo otro , no se en que momento me rendí a permanecer despierta , solo se que caí dormida en los brazos del amor de mi vida

**Como siempre decidme lo que pensais via review.**

**Gracias por leer y besitos**

**Atte: Laulau2311**


End file.
